From The Heart
by Tangled Web
Summary: Ch. 17 finally up! Yuna is forced to marry someone she doesn't love, and no one seems to understand what her dreams are. Until she meets a certain Blitzball player who teaches her that you can rebuild dreams right back up again. TidusYuna
1. Out There

**Distribution**: Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask me first. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Final Fantasy X (but I do own the kickass game!), all places and characters belong to Squaresoft. Yuna owns Tidus...so there! :P

***

**Author's Note/Slight Changes**: Wow, my very first FFX fic ^^ I've been wanting to do this for quite some time now. Anyways there are a few changes for the purpose of this fic. 

- Starting with the relationship between Tidus and Yuna, in this story they have never met and do not know each other very well...but that happens before they meet. If you love the Guado *cough* You know who I'm talking about, then you might not want to read this fic - he isn't very...well nice, actually he never was, but of course no matter what, he still can't outbeat how hot Tidus is! :P 

- Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu do make several appearances in this fic - Rikku is Tidus' teammate and very good friend, Wakka is the coach of the Besaid Aurochs (obviously) and is also one of Tidus' good friends and we can't forget the lovely Lulu. Lulu is somewhat the "babysitter" for Yuna, almost like a big sister to her. Sorry to disappoint, but as I much as I love Auron, he's dead in this fic. *ducks at flying paper balls thrown at her*

- Yunalesca (Yuna's mother) and Seymour Guado *a bunch of boos are heard* are the antagonists (meaning the "bad dudes") in this story. Mainly because - well you just have to find out ;)

Okay, this ends it, let's start the fic :)

***

** Chapter One :: Out There**

****

       He woke up from the deep haze, in spite of his tired body. His eyes squinted a bit, yawning and stretching as he went out to the dock to take a glimpse of the city that he and along with his fellow team mates would be playing in. He felt the early breeze of the ocean gently spraying in his face and blonde hair, and he took it in, the scent of the sea water relaxing his mind before the Blitzball tournament that was to be held tomorrow. It helped a little - knowing the fact that the most important people were to attend the sport event, the thought made him nervous. He didn't want to screw anything up to make he, himself, or his other team mates' look drastically awful. He sure knew Wakka wouldn't appreciate that. He shook his head, poor Wakka had a lot to handle these days. Lost in his own thoughts, he was interrupted later with a very pleasant and cheerful voice coming from beside him

"Mornin' Ti! Nice to see you up early for once!" Rikku giggled once more, waving a hand to him.

Tidus smiled at the young Al Bhed who had joined the Besaid Aurochs not too long ago, although she was equally new to the team - it felt like he had a younger sister, their friendship had gotten so close for the past couple of months playing on the road together, and it made sense to get a long with a person who acted just like you. He chuckled silently at the comparison.

"Are we there yet?" the young Al Bhed asked. Oh boy knowing her - she was certainly impatient when it came to traveling around Spira for a game, and by the sound of her voice - this was no acception. She was waiting for Luca to appear upon that distant horizon. 

"Just a couple of more hours." replied a new voice coming towards the duo on deck. "Then we're out to Luca to kick some butt, ya?" Wakka said confidently. Tidus smiled cheerfully at the Besaid coach. Wakka sure was come when it before and after the games, Tidus supposed that he had been coaching for so long that he was used to these kinds of events, especially since the most well known people of Spira were going to attend.

"I hear Luca is quite the place," said Tidus placing his hands behind his head, yawning as he did so. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither, wait till after the tournament though," said Rikku with a mischievous grin, then giving Tidus and Wakka both a wink from her bright green eyes. "Parties, parties, parties, and more parties!" she jumped in exclamation. Everyone knew on the team that Rikku was quite the part girl, she loved to be wild. Especially if loud

music or drinking is involved...which everyone knew that Rikku grows out of control and sooner or later ending up in a search party to look for the young Al Bhed, hopefully that wouldn't happen again like last time. 

"Hey now, calm down before you go off to party, ya? There are some people who will be at the parties too, some people that we need to pay our respects to. And I expect good behavior while we're at Luca...especially you." Wakka pointed out to Tidus, who just smirked.

"Who me?" Tidus replied innocently, bapping his eyelashes rapidly. 

"Very funny, brudda," said the Besaid coach, while Rikku pretending not to notice laughed silently at Tidus' sense of charming humor, one of his best qualities. Of course Rikku loves Tidus, but not in a romantic sort of way. She knew someday that Tidus would find a girl with qualities he had been dying to look for in a girl. She doubt it sometimes though, Tidus never really paid much attention with girls lately, especially now since all of Spira began to jump on him. She shook her head - Tidus is sure quite the charmer though, too bad he just doesn't seem to think of it sometimes...

_'Or does he?'_ Rikku thought then went back to reality between the event with Tidus and Wakka.

"Ah you know that I'm just messin' with you Wakka," Tidus said as he punched Wakka playfully on his shoulder. "You know me," then giving him a grin showing his bright white teeth. 

"Sometimes I wish I didn't though," Wakka muttered under his breath. Tidus pretended to wince as if he was offended. 

"Hey I heard that!" he exclaimed.

Rikku rolled her eyes..._'Men and their antics' _she thought. She better hurry to break off the playful fight though, Wakka can sometimes snap at it sometimes, leaving a very quiet Tidus - and she need the laughter before the tournament tomorrow. She heard the loud voices - something like a cross between laughter and shouts of anger. She didn't know which since she decided to cover her ears.  

"Stop it you two! You're not gonna act like this when we get to Luca are you?" Rikku asked as she placed her hands on her hips knowing that she was in charge for the moment, Tidus and Wakka saluted like they were Rikku's soldiers - or slaves. 

"No ma'am!" both equally said loudly, only to leave a smiling and laughing Rikku as they watched nothing but the ocean blues pass them by.

***

Still a bit stung from her last argument with mother, Yuna sighed with boredom as she began to look at the clear skies that filled the afternoon. She had to go to the Blitzball tournament; she just had to in order to make an appearance for her celebration with her and Seymour's engagement. 

"Stupid debuts," Yuna said angrily under her breath, softly enough so that Yunalesca wouldn't hear. She began to pace in the bow of the sturdy sail ship, back and then forth making step sounds on the wooden deck floors...instead of the steps she had heard every single time she put one foot in front of the other, she heard the clock ticking, reminding her that her time is almost up. 

Tick...tick...tick.

Yuna closed her eyes, reminicising all she had been through these past years. Father becoming one of the high summoners and the most well known man in Spira along with Sir Jecht and Auron - two of her father's guardians But what about father? Was he even alive? Does he still think about her and mom? When she was still young with faithful memories of childhood, she barely saw him, barely got to spend anymore time with him, not even knowing if he had loved her or not. The same time, she had wished that she had gone along for the journey her father had to endure, but it would have been way better then staying at home listening to her mom's continuous lectures - no surprise that she still continues to do so. 

Then there was her chance to become a summoner as well, to become like her father, to follow his footsteps and seek the independence and need to continue to bring peace to Spira for however long it took, that was her dream. But instead her mother had "insisted" to choose the path for her...all her dreams, all of her dreams and wishes, to be married?...especially a man whom she does not love? Yuna decided to keep silent before she wandered her thoughts into words. She couldn't possibly tell Spira that she did not love one of the Maesters of Yevon, it would be like betrayal to all, and she didn't want to put up with the people lecturing her too as well. Yunalesca, mother, knew though. But what is so hard that she can't get the explanation of not loving Seymour to her thick head? 

_'What doesn't she understand? I've told her many times that I want to study becoming a high summoner, study the aeons and the ways of summoning. I want to know so much...but I can't because my mother is controlling every single button of my life! She just doesn't get the fact that I'm old enough to make my own descion, she doesn't believe I can prove that I can take care of myself...well I'll show her." _

"Yuna be careful, you can get dizzy when you're pacing and thinking at the same time." A voice said, and Yuna turned around only to see one of her guardians. Yuna gave Lulu a small smile. 

"Well it's better than to stand all day, and not think about anything at all." She replied and then gave a sigh, so far Lulu had been completely understandable, the only person who would ever actually "listened" to what she had to think, and not make any denial about them. And the best part of Lulu was that she was dependable, she could depend on Lulu with everything - including her secrets, hopes, and dreams. It was nice, but it was just that Lulu couldn't help - even if she wanted to. Her mother had warned Lulu ever trying anything funny against her, and she meant it too, it was as if a threat to her was now upon Lulu.

_'Because of me...'_ Yuna thought, _'Mom can't even trust Lulu anymore.'_

"Care to talk?" Lulu said warmly, placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder, only to have Yuna nod in agreement. 

"Mom just doesn't seem to get it. She knows that I don't love..well...you-know-who. But she just doesn't want to believe that I'm not ready for this kind of commitment, you know? I feel like I still have my whole life ahead of me, and I just want to make some decisions of my own, you know? I admit, Seymour is a gentleman, but something about him just doesn't quite fit." Yuna explained, and it was the truth. Seymour was a bit genuine and well-mannered, but it was his arrogance that disturbed Yuna so much. She sensed that Seymour wanted power more than anything, wanted anything he could get his hands on...and who else to give him that power of making him well known? Herself. The young daughter. Braska's daughter. The daughter of the summoner who had brought peace throughout Spira for the time being.

But what was the point of it, when Seymour had no feelings at all for her neither? 

As Lulu began to speak, a loud voice came from the ship's cabin door. 

"There you are! I've been searching for you two! Let's hurry up now, Yuna. You must make yourself look presentable for your lovely debut. Seymour will be surprised when he sees you wearing the outfit he had chose just especially for you!" Yunalesca sounded a loud.

Yuna rolled her eyes, as her mother dragged her inside the ship cabin and Lulu took notice of it. The ensemble. The outfit that Seymour had chosen just for her - which was too skimpy for her taste. The skirt which was so short, it only had stopped right before the thighs. The silky tank top which exposed most of her stomach as well as a bit of cleavage to the view...this was just embarrassing. She didn't like the idea of exposing so much skin to the public. 

_'Just great.' _she thought a loud _'I am going to make my very first debut wearing almost practically nothing, make an appearance with such an arrogant man who turns out to be my future husband, watching blitzball for the next 4 days, and then attend parties with people I just absolutely hate! I might as well jump overboard on this ship while I still can...Wait never mind, I'll just die of boredom for the next few days in Luca.'_

As she continue to descend with her mother down the halls of the cabins, she only had hope that this trip to Luca would only give her a chance to make Yunalesca change everything. She just had to make sure Seymour wasn't listening. Even more so with chances talking with mother, she had only wished someone her age, someone who was experiencing such things with their parents that they would be able to understand and agree. Of course, she couldn't think of romance as of now..but it would be way nicer to spend time with that special someone who understood and "loved" her as to oppose to Maestor Seymour.

She was just hoping that this was a long stay there in Luca.

**End Chapter One**

**A/N: So what do you think? And the good thing is...it's only the beginning of the story! ^_^ The story might start off slow, but the plot will be coming along. ;) More chapters to come I promise!**


	2. Almost There

**Chapter Two :: Almost There**

****

***

****

"Are we there yet?" a very gloomy Tidus asked once again - he had lost count on how many times though, his eyes growing heavier and heavier with the tensions of sleep every minute that had passed by. Time was ticking yet once more...

Wakka sighed with a cross between a laugh and a groan of annoyance even when he was on the verge of falling asleep, he didn't feel like arguing with the young blonde, after all, both of them of were bored and tired - he didn't expect the entire cruise such a long and tiring one. Nothing to see but the waters flowing calmly so far, the sky clear to see the clouds very similar to pillows which made Wakka yawn. Even though he wanted to lay his head on the softest pillow and rest on the comforting mattress, but he refused to let his eyes close even for the slightest bit. Tidus too, had refused to even sleep as well.

"Not yet, brudda. Only a few more hours." came Wakka's estimated answer.

Tidus groaned, just how far was Luca anyway? One thing's for sure, Luca better be the place to blitz...

"So what's Luca like? Considering it is my first time heading out there." The young blitzball player questioned, Wakka turned to look at him - this time staying awake, giving a small smile to Tidus. 

"Can't really explain. Luca is more of a place to gaze at more and to have fun rather than being taken seriously. You'll like it. In fact I've even decided to let the team stay for a little vacation, ya?" 

Tidus' eyes brightly shimmered in joy and excitement.

"All right! A vacation! This is so going to be awesome!" 

  
Wakka then had a serious tone, then putting his hands behind his head he reminded him.

"Yeah we party, but just be careful of how you behave, the Maestors won't take it too lightly if they see a drunk, loud mouth blitz player, ya?" 

Tidus arched a brow at the common talk about the so called Maestors, what was so important about them? 

"Whatever you say, Wakka." Scratching his head, then listened to Rikku's voice as she played bird's eye on the top of the crow's nest, in search for Luca. 

"Not yet!" she called from above, both men nodded and then eventually gave out a laughed at Rikku's positive and upbeat attitude - as always.

"So why all the talk about them?" Tidus turned to Wakka.

"What?" 

"You know," Tidus continued "The maestors? And the people that are attending?"

Wakka then understood the Blitzball player's questioning, turning to face Tidus and placing a smack on the shoulder like what Tidus did to him earlier. Smiling as he did so. 

"Because they are maestors to Yevon, our religion. So we are deeply devoted to them, as always we must pay them valuable respect in order to think that Spira is well-behaved now that Spira is calmer than before. So we should pay them our respect in return, ya?" Wakka explained.

"Oh." was all that Tidus could get out of his mouth. Wow, maestors of his religion...are to appear at the Blitzball tournament? Something didn't seem right, after all maestors of any kind don't usually attend at any event not concerning about Yevon. Interesting if the reason had to deal with something important about the teams to compete. Maybe they were there to give special recognition to each and one of the teams. _'Or maybe even ours', _Tidus thought, making him grin. _'Or maybe even give out an award to a single player...it could even be me.'_ But those thoughts were clearly pushed away as Wakka's voice interrupted.

"In case you're wondering," Wakka began to explain things more clearly...Tidus hoped that his predictions of the maestors were true...

Not quite actually. 

"The reason why Maestor Mika and the others are to appear at the Blitzball tournament is to celebrate Maestor Seymour's engagement." 

Tidus eyes widened. _'That's it?! That's why they're all attending?! All because of a Guado maestor getting married?! That doesn't even concern blitzball at all!'_ Tidus was angry...they hadn't cared much for the sport at all? Just for a future wedding celebration? And the team had been informed that the "important people" were to attend, to make them feel blessed and honored that they were to be watched by them by their own eyes, was all because of a stupid wedding, that he, himself, and the others would possibly never care about? It was a waste of time. All of it was. Tidus could have easily just said to Wakka that the tournament was a waste of publicity, people were just gonna watch just because the "important people" were to be there, in the same stadium, as he was. 

Wakka took notice of Tidus who seemed to be in serious thought, wondering what was he thinking about. 

"You okay? You got so quiet all of sudden."

"Yeah. Anyways, who's Seymour getting married to?" Tidus asked, pretending to be interested in all the news and gossip. 

"Said to be the daughter of Lord Braska. Very young to make a commitment like this, but supposedly her mother encourage her to take the proposal of Seymour, and she clearly accepted it. Even though she's a bit young, can't deny that she's gorgeous as well. One of the most stunning eyes I've ever seen." 

"You mean, you met her?" looking surprised, Tidus then became a little interested on who the wife of Maestor Seymour was going to be. Was she going to be at Luca? Was she going to watch Blitzball as well?...

_'Nah,'_ came the the thought. She probably was just attending to go because of Maestor Seymour, and most likely the people of Spira - she probably just wants attention, like a lot of girls in his home of Zanarkand, he shook his head, he didn't want anymore memories of Zanarkand any longer. He is now pleasantly with Besaid, and he didn't seem like a sad moment was to separate him from Besaid Island.

"Well, not exactly. She came to visit Besaid a few months ago, but I did see a glimpse of her though with her and her mother. Goes by the name of Yuna, it suits her well enough in my opinion, ya?" 

Tidus stood unknown of what the story is about Yuna, but she seemed like the person who doesn't appreciate anything - or anyone to that matter. She was in a higher class than he was, and there was no changing that. _'Wait...If I remember correctly, Wakka said she was the daughter of Lord Braska...'_

Tidus thought hard - where had he heard the name of Lord Braska somewhere? 

***

_'This is ridiculous' _Yuna thought as she sat down on the wooden chair while a servant was preparing her hair for her debut at Luca, she winced at the pain as the servant tightly grasped her hair making it into a bun with strands of her hair falling from the bun piece. It only gave her a slight headache. As she lifted her head only to notice the well framed vanity, she looked at herself in the mirror in the front of her face - and she barely saw anything in her reflection. Nothing but a daughter of a Yunalesca who decides everything in her life for her, and the daughter of High Summoner Braska whom she barely knew at all. She wanted so much to learn about, and yet nothing has changed - but if she was lucky enough to settle some things she would have what she wanted. But still...who was she? Besides the wife of a man who cares more about power than love itself, who was she besides all of the fame? It's like she never knew herself anymore, and it made her angry thinking about it. Yuna closed her eyes softly, forcing herself not to shed angry tears down her face, the servants had been working over 30 minutes with her makeup - but she still looked the same. 

Just then her mother, resplendent in a white silky dress, appeared next to her. Lulu followed wearing the very same dark dress she had been wearing ever since. Her mother smiled warmly at Yuna, as did Lulu. But it was so very clear that Yunalesca's thoughts were very different from Lulu's. Lulu couldn't possibly thinking about the joy about the wedding, or her astounding -- or in Yuna's opinion, trashy -- outfit she was forced to wear. Instead Lulu was thinking quite the opposite. Yuna had wished that Lulu was her mother who understood, but of

course she was only one of the servants more likely close to Yunalesca. She heard her mother squeal with outstandable joy. 

"My, Yuna. You're a quite the vision. You are certainly going to stir up some very interesting conversations when we arrive at Luca." 

Standing up after the servant had finished the final touches of her hair, Yuna began to speak.

"Yes I will. Considering how trashy the ensemble Seymour chose for me." 

"Yuna, there is no need for remarks. You should be happy, you're about to marry fine Guado, my lady," her mother retorted, and Yuna shook her head. 

"I am not going to wear it," Yuna replied, earning a shocked look on Yunalesca's face. 

"Young lady, I am in no mood for arguing. Be cooperative. Surprising is it not that Seymour spent very much of Gil for that ensemble." Yunalesca said, earning Yuna a disgusted look. 

"Mother, have you gone blind? The outfit is not appropriate enough for this so called "celebration"! Can't I just wear what I want to wear? I have that beautiful Lake Macalania made dress made of real silk and linen with patterns. And it's not too skimpy. Please let me just change for once!" 

Yunalesca shot her a look "Yuna, considering that dress from Lake Macalania is not enough for the occasion, if you don't wear what Seymour gave you, it'll break his heart. I'm not letting you ruin your reputation by declining things people give to you. Now you will wear that dress, understood?" 

Yuna groaned in frustration and bursted out of the doorway, causing many of the servants and ship sailors to turn around and stare at the young daughter. She had caused yet a scene, and for that Yuna blamed herself as she blushed with embarrassment. Mother couldn't even change up just the slightest bit? She couldn't let her wear the dress from Macalania because of Seymour. At the same time, Yuna had wish that the trip had ended now but yet give the trip more time as she slowly progressed on what she asked - no, demanded - from mother. A chance to live life with decisions that she makes with her own...knowing that Luca was not so far away now, she knew that this little tiny and stupid argument was only the first. 

She was determined to win this war, no matter what it takes. 

****

**END CHAPTER 2 **


	3. The Arrival

**Chapter Three:: The Arrival**

****

***

"Look Ti! Wakka, look!" Rikku exclaimed as she jumped down from the height of the crow's nest. Smiling as she ran to the bow of the ship, pointing out to the very famous stadium - which they were going to play in. Tidus ran up, instantly to Rikku as did Wakka, as they both glanced at the brightly shining dome of the stadium under the sunlight, Tidus had to squint just to get a full look of the city that was in front of his eyes...it took his breath away. The city towered with the heights of buildings, the over joyous people trotting along near the stadium, Tidus wondered what it looked like at night time. 

He couldn't wait. 

"Now what did I tell ya, eh? Not a bad looking city, ya?" Wakka said as he lifted his arms, putting them behind his head as he slightly closed his eyes, taking in the sun rays upon his face. 

"Party-mania! Woo hoo!" Rikku jumped excitedly, staring off into the distance while Tidus stood in his own thoughts. It was his first time being here in Luca, and he looked for a good time while he was here - he didn't want to think about anything, didn't want to think about Jecht...

_'Jecht,'_ an anger shot into Tidus' chest, the very man who decided that family wasn't important now a days, after a good few years, Tidus still remembered. Remembering when he woke up in the middle of the night, listening to the dead screams of his parents shouting and arguing that he had to cover up his ears to remove the blood curling arguments about his future. That was one thing he disliked about Jecht, Jecht always wanted him to be someone he wasn't...someone like him. It made Tidus snap every single moment, Jecht had lectured continuously about picking a future, a future that Jecht wanted to see. Of course, he did love the idea of becoming a blitzball player; he just couldn't stand it when father kept on making insults about him following his footsteps, saying things that he could never end up like him.

Well he proved that insult false. 

He made it on his own, worked his ass every single time just to make it into the big leagues, without any of his father's help, none of the remarks or lectures from his dad that got him to be the top players. He had done it. All on his own. 

"Helloooooo. Spira to Tidus. HELLO?" he heard Rikku's voice loudly in his ear as she waved a hand in front of his very face. "You awake or what? Guess where we are!" 

"Obviously, we're in Luca." he answered, and Rikku giggled.

"Well yeah, but we're at the docks! We have to get off sooner or later, silly!" She smiled widely, tugging his arm and dragging him off the ship, down to the ramp to the grounds of Luca. Tidus' heart beated twice as fast. They were here, already. And now it was time to grow more serious as the tournament was only around the corner. As soon has walked on the gravel sidewalk, he heard the crowd cheer for him and the Besaid Aurochs, loud hooting and hollering made at Rikku, and the exciting electricity of ovation when Wakka appeared. Wakka waved non-stop at the glorious amount of support from fans of the Besaid Aurochs, Tidus then grew to have a feeling that this was their time. No one else's. 

It was their time to win.

"Hey Tidus! Over here, please?" yelled a fan of enthusiasm. Tidus smiled brightly as he made over to a young boy holding one of the championship blitzballs up to him. He was a bit short but he reached out to Tidus as if he were a cloud in the sky.

"You're my idol! Do you think you can sign this for me?" Holding out the championship blitzball up to him, Tidus laughed and smiled brightly, he reminded him of what he was like when he was the boy's age. Excited to see something he always wanted to witness. He was used to excitement these times now.

"Sure thing, what's your name?" Tidus asked as he reached out to grab a pen from his short-pant pocket, opening the cap, carefully placing the ink tipped on the ball, waiting for the boy's answer.

"Ichiro!" He said excitedly. Tidus then jotted down his signature and added a comment 'To Ichiro, may your dreams come true, Tidus'. He then gave the ball down to Ichiro, patting his softly as Ichiro grinned. 

"Thanks Tidus! Thanks a lot!" Ichiro smiled then ran off to a young woman, possibly his mother. As he watched the woman and boy smile together, hugging each other briefly, Tidus couldn't help but feel a pang of envy watching them. Mother wasn't exactly someone who would do that when she was with Jecht, especially the fights over him. It hurt him as much when mother forgot about him most of the time because of Jecht, not able to spend so much time to him all because they were trying to pick the correct future for her son. Although he loved her mother greatly, he couldn't help but feel angry at her for not paying enough attention like she should be. But as soon as the news about her death, Tidus couldn't control the tears, he didn't want to believe...and he sure as hell did not want to listen to his father give him the news. 

Tidus then felt hot tears coming from his deep blue eyes, facing down on the ground so that no one could see him like this.

_'No, not here. Not now.'_ he said to himself forcefully, _'You are strong. No need for the tears now, it's happiness that these people want to see now.' _He kicked the ground, as if it was a blitzball itself, he grew solemn then came back to reality as he heard the commotion from the crowd, he whirled to see what it was only to see people run towards the other dock. He fought to walk forward, careful not to get runned over by the large masses of fans running towards the opposite direction. 

Through the swarms of people, he saw Wakka running towards him as well. He couldn't help but feel confused - what in Spira was going on?

"Maestor Mika... and... Maestor Seymour... has... arrived." A very breathless Wakka stated, Rikku was behind him. 

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go see!" she exclaimed, grabbing Wakka and Tidus towards dock number 3. 

***

Yuna stood outside the docks, the large Luca stadium coming into a clear view as its dome shined brightly under the sun. Yuna felt a slight chill down her spine as the ship drew nearer and nearer to the docks, the debut was coming up, and she couldn't help but feel the unsettling feeling tugging in her stomach. She turned to see her mother glancing upon the vast horizon. Lulu was beside her, looking out there as well. Yuna took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the sun lit upon her pale face. Yunalesca then interrupted the silence as she mused a loud.

"Yet another tournament of that dreadful sport," Yunalesca wined, making Yuna roll her eyes in disgust...does she have to criticize about every single thing that was in her distaste? She noticed her mother, grabbing a paper fan from her servants, cooling her down as she waved it in her face. Yuna then glanced down at her outfit - the brown knee high boots the length almost to the knees, the very short violet skirt that was settling on her hips, a pattern of flowers near the hem of the skirt. Along with the skirt came with the silky light purple belt around her waist, the white top that was tied from her back - the skin of her stomach and almost a sight of cleavage to the view, and finally the white armbands that wrapped around her upper arms as well. Then her hair, the mess of the bun still kept her hair out of her face. She blushed furiously, what if the crowd laughed while she wasn't around? What would the women think of her? 

"Yuna you look wonderful, I knew you'd look exquisite in purple and violet." Her mother complimented, only to make Yuna even more embarrassed - her mother forced her to wear this horrible thing, and when she takes the first step towards Seymour, he's not going to even thinking how embarrassed she is. She felt her cheeks growing hot; she couldn't tell if it was just her or the sun that glowed brightly.

"I don't think I'm feeling very well, mother..." Yuna faintly said, making an excuse to stay aboard the ship. Yunalesca then placed her warm hand upon Yuna's forehead, not feeling a high fever coming close...she felt normal - although Yunalesca obviously knew what she was doing. 

"Nice try, sweetie..but this is your very first debut, so make yourself presentable! We're almost at the docks!"

Yuna then inhaled slowly then she later exhaled, jumping slightly only to find Lulu placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"You'll do fine," Lulu said heart-warmingly, then began whispering "Even though I do agree about the outfit being trashy, just remember to have fun - without Seymour around, of course." the comment made Yuna giggle. 

"Do you think I'll meet someone who might help me with my kind of situation?" she asked Lulu sweetly, and Lulu shrugged. 

"There is a possibility, but you know not very many girls here in Luca might understand. You can ask some of them, but I won't guarantee you'll find the answers you need. I suggest you get acquainted to them first, and befriend them while we are here, before you tell them." 

Yuna just nodded.

***

Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka walked through the throngs of people to get to the commotion of which was dock number 3.

  
"Sorry!"

"Pardon me!"

"Watch it! Sorry! Coming through here!" 

Though it was a severe challenge walking past the anticipated fans, they were able to make it to the front of everyone only to see a ramp filled with guards, music played softly in the background as everyone stood silent waiting for the Maestor's arrival. Tidus watched as a man with a horn stood blowing the horn making a loud and long hollow sound, echoing in everyone's ears. Another man stepped up this time slightly a bit older then the first man said a loud, "Ladies and gentlemen of Luca, it is with deep pleasure for me to introduce to you, Maester Seymour Guado, maestor of Yevon." The man the quickly slid out of the ramp as a man who stood a bit taller than Tidus himself. The man appeared to have markings upon his forehead, his blue hair in a striking appearance enough to grab everyone's attention. 

_'Whoa, I hope to Yevon that Yuna does not look like that.' _Tidus thought to himself. Which began to wonder...where was Yuna? Wasn't she supposed to appear arm and arm with Seymour? He looked around, then set his sights aboard Seymour's ship, which only left guards standing securely around the dock.

Tidus then nudged Wakka, "Hey, where's his fiancé?" he whispered.

"Yuna is going to appear on a different ship, on a different dock. She should be coming right about now." Wakka replied, then noticing that most of the crowd were bowing down, doing a prayer gesture, both did the same as did Rikku. Slightly coming back up to stare at Seymour, Tidus already sensed something that he didn't like from him. Something dreadful. 

"Citizens of Luca, it is my honor to appear at this event - I give all my support to all teams, and like always may the best team win." Seymour said proudly, his voice sounding elegant - which disturbed Tidus greatly.

Seymour then turned around to look at the other dock in which a boat slightly made adrift carefully. Seymour then nodded at the guards and the guards did the same, walking down side by side like a pack of armies. Seymour then bowed his head down to everyone, doing a prayer gesture as he did so. 

"I apologize for only being here for a minimum amount of time, but I do believe that Yuna - my fiancé - has arrived. You may follow me if you wish." he announced. As he began to walk the guards behind him, the crowd instantly began whispering, Tidus couldn't help overhear on their conversations. 

"She's here! Yuna has made her appearance!" 

"I bet she's gorgeous."

"Bet 20 Gil that she looks exactly like Seymour except more feminine!" 

"I heard that she wants to become a summoner, but refused because of her love for Seymour."

That was some of what he had heard ever since that day, Rikku then decided to walk on as did Wakka and Tidus on to deck number 5, he had promised himself not to get to involved into what was going on with all the gossip and talks, but after hearing everything that Luca and Wakka kept talking about: the tournament, the championship, how to be well behaved in front of the people that he needed to respect and gratitude...and then celebrating along about Seymour's engagement to a young woman named Yuna.

He was too interested.

***

Yuna looked on as the ship carefully drifted into the dock slowly, noticing someone was waiting for her.

Seymour.

She backed away from the rail, as she began to go and find Lulu - she needed some pep talk before the big debut that was about to happen right about now. But before she could walk off and find Lulu, her mother popped in front of her. 

"Get ready!" she said excitedly, but all Yuna could do was sigh heavily. 

_'Oh Yevon, here goes.'_ she closed her eyes, forcing herself not to embarrass herself by blushing so seriously, she stepped upon the ramp, only to hear silence as all eyes were fixed upon her

***

"Hurry up slowpokes! By the time we get there we can't see her!" Rikku exclaimed as she ran rapidly in front of Wakka and Tidus - who remained behind. Tidus then picked up the pace quickly noting the Guado just ahead right next to the dock.

"Geez!" he awed, noticing the massive crowd gathering in front of the ramp while the guards were handling the situation of a possibility of the young daughter being mauled by them. The crowd backed up immediately though as Seymour stepped up in front of them - they all stood silent afterwards, only to hear cheerful music playing in the background.

"Can't see a thing..." Tidus muttered under his breath, as all three blitzball players stood on their tip toes from the back. 

Rikku grew impatient, "I...can't...see!" she tried jumping this time, bringing herself up and down higher and higher only to give a very loud growl of frustration. 

"Come on, maybe we can head up to the front, ya?" Wakka replied.

Rikku nodded and Tidus followed suit, being the first one to push and shove - not too roughly, but just enough to get up there where he wanted to be.

 _'She better be a sight to see after all this.' _he thought, but was instantly back to reality as he set forth to the front of the line. Rikku and Wakka followed. 

Maestor Seymour then bowed down, praising a prayer gesture at the same time. Many people did the same, as the man who had announced the arrival of Seymour was now announcing the newly devoted wife to Maester Seymour. The crowd grew patient, awaiting the arrival. 

"It is my honor, to introduce to you. Lord Braska's daughter and Maestor Seymour's soon to be wife. Miss Lady Yuna." announced the old man loudly for everyone to hear. Tidus then turned his attention to the ramp entrance, setting his sights on the young woman who walked down in one of the most unique dresses he had ever seen. He noticed her eyes were two shades of different color - one blue and one green - Wakka was right about her eyes being stunning. But as for the rest of her...

She was breathtaking. 

Tidus stared at her from head to toe as Yuna slowly walked down the ramp with two older ladies right next to her. The one on the left of her, eerily, almost resembled the young one. 

_'That must be her mother,' _he thought then noticing the woman on the right, wearing a dark heavy dress. Her eyes an adoring ruby, her hair coming in a mass of braids. Tidus had a feeling that she had a genuine kindness in her, but outside she was powerful.

As he came back at Yuna, staring at her lovely face, Tidus then noticed her facial expression something that couldn't get out of his mind that afternoon. She seemed uncomfortable, and even a possibility of a feeling that she didn't want to be here in front of everyone's clear attention. He arched a brow at physical emotions that were constantly showing, but no one had to seem to notice. Her head then went slightly down staring at the wooden dock, not wanting to come in contact with anyone's eyes at the moment. Was she that shy? 

Tidus then began to feel sorry for what he had mistakenly thought of the summoner's only daughter - remembering that he thought of her as a person who had only wanted the attention all because of the wedding that she thought that Spira revolved around her. But after seeing her face for the very first time - he knew the truth, just by looking at her...

Then as if she had heard his thoughts, Yuna then began slowly to lift her head up...her blue and green eyes coming in contact with his deep ocean blue ones.

It was intense as anything both had ever experienced.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

A/N: A little Tidus and Yuna scene. lol :) Plenty more to come! ^^****


	4. Let Go

**Chapter Four :: Let Go**

She felt embarrassed.

Her cheeks growing hot as she walked down the ramp way, noticing the people in a mere silence. She didn't want to mess up by blushing - or protesting that she didn't want to be here. She saw Seymour giving her a smile that sent a chill down her spine, something about his smile reminds her that he's hiding something that she didn't need to know. She kept walking slowly down to the grounds of Luca, her mother at her left while Lulu on her right walked with her. The boots that had fit comfortably on her feet made clacking noises when she kept walking...the clock was ticking faster now, and during this trip to Luca - it was the beginning, it was her time to fight.

While she walked slowly, she turned to her mother, noticing her fierce green eyes that were telling to 'look out to the crowd'. But Yuna refused, she didn't want to look at them - they were already talking about her now and she didn't want to see how their opinions come from their looks on their faces. She didn't want the feeling of hate towards her just because of her outfit. Yuna had also wished she could cover her ears, so she could take out the blood curling whispers making their way right against her, she didn't want to hear anymore of it. 

By the time she had placed her foot on Luca soil, she had heard nothing at that moment. She only felt the pairs of eyes staring directly at her, she tried not to shutter at the feeling so instead she put her head down, not putting any contact with anyone. Especially Seymour.

_'I hate this,'_ she thought to herself. _'I don't want to even imagine what's going to happen next.' _

She didn't expect anything but insults later on...but nothing had happen. Nothing but the sounds of people smiling and showing their appreciation for the young daughter. Although she was glad that they weren't laughing or throwing various insults - she didn't feel relieved. This had been the only the beginning of the dreadful debut, there was many more to come this evening...

As she looked up she did notice someone watching her, as she lifted her head up completely, she took notice of the tall, blonde, handsome man about her age staring back at her. Unlike the bore some stares directed towards her from others, the man she had been staring at had serious eyes - it was as if he understood what she was going through, she kept looking deeply into his deep blue eyes and it was something she had never felt before but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. 

"Yuna,"

She had to discontinue staring back at the young man's handsome features to turn around only to find Seymour bowing down at her feet then taking her hands, staring at her green and blue eyes - a feeling that left her shaking with doubt about him. 

"I see that you've worn the garment that I've given to you. You look marvelous as always." he smiled, kissing the back of her hand. 

"Well...thanks." she softly spoke, bowing her head down at him. 

"No need to bow, you're my fiancé. No need for the formalities." 

She nodded, "Yes, of course." She blushed, what was wrong with her? She then turned around to see the young man she was staring at before looking at what he had just witness - his face expressionless. She looked back at him, only to see him avoid the eye contact. She was disappointed at first but then known why he had done what he did. She only nodded at the thought of it.

"Come along Yuna, we shall meet Maestor Mika and the others." Seymour exchanged his arm for her to wrap her arm around his. She would have refused to do so, but since people were watching as well as Yunalesca. She sighed then nodded once more before going off with Seymour, failing to notice once more of the young man watching her intently.

***

Tidus kept watching as Yuna and Seymour walked the other direction, arm in arm. She had taken notice of him, staring at her. It was as if she didn't want to break away, but instead something had made her go off with Maestor Seymour Guado. And when he saw the exchange between the two, he knew something about Yuna filled with doubt. She seemed like she wasn't ready, it wasn't her time to get married. 

_'Nah. That's ridiculous. Of course she loves him. If she didn't she wouldn't want to marry him.' _ he thought, nodding in approval _'Yeah. That's it. If she didn't then she wouldn't. But if she does...why did she look like she didn't want to accept it?' _

"Tidus! Did you see her? She looked so pretty!" Rikku said excitedly clapping her hands. 

Tidus snapped back to what was happening now, "What?"

"Yunie! Doesn't she look pretty?" Rikku smiled, "I do feel happy for her and Seymour." 

"Yeah, I suppose." Tidus didn't want to say it; something weird was going on with Yuna that he wanted to know about. But what were the chances of finding out anyways? He was a blitzball player while she was in the upper class along with the Maestors, they despised others unless it had something to do with either one of the maestors or her. But he had felt something very strange when he looked deeply into Yuna's eyes. Yuna was hiding something and it had to do with her marriage with Seymour.

"She didn't look too happy though," Tidus said and Rikku arched a brow.

"What do you mean? She's getting married. She should be happy." Rikku replied, and Tidus shrugged. Maybe she was, but her facial expression was not very cheery as it would have been.

"Well I don't know. Her face just seemed so solemn and sad." 

"Hmmmm...." Rikku began to think, placing her hand on her chin, thinking up a probable reason why.

"Hey Guys!" Wakka came by as he waved his hand, "You guys hungry? Because I sure know I am!"

"Yep! I sure am!" Rikku exclaimed, forgetting all that Tidus had said about Yuna earlier.

Tidus scratched the back of his head; he really wasn't all that hungry. Then forcing a smile he patted his stomach, "Let's go eat then!" he said happily.

***

It was unlike anything Tidus ever saw before.

The restaurant which Wakka chose must have been expensive - or at least looked expensive. The room was filled with radiance from the large windows that were embroidered with fine white velvet curtains curving in every single corner of the window. The floor which was a color of a silver gray and white - it was like sitting a top of the clouds high in the sky. The large dining area which could possibly fit the entire population of Luca to dine in. The cheerful clinging sound of silverware and happy conversations filled Tidus' ears with peace and happiness. 

"Wow...look at all this..." he said softly, glancing in every direction in his view. Wakka then tapped him on the shoulder, smiling. 

"I heard this is one of the finest restaurants in Luca, good food too." He said, patting his stomach informing Rikku and Tidus of Wakka's hunger.

"Alright calm down there, tubby!" Rikku teased, giggling.

"Hey I'm not fat...Am I?" the Besaid Coach scratched his head in curiosity, only to receive a bright laugh from Tidus. 

"Are we here to eat, or insult each other?" he asked. Only to receive a smirk from Rikku.

"To have a practice of indigestion, with Tubby over here? Then I'd say yes!" she exclaimed.

Wakka only rolled his eyes.

***

Yuna was used to luxury, but when she appeared in the dining area her breath was taken aback at how beautiful the scenery inside looked like. It felt like a room in heaven.

She tried hard not to look impressed as Seymour walked her over to a beautifully decorated dinner table which was covered with a fine white tablecloth. The flower was still new, with fresh water in its vase. The napkins neatly folded the silverware carefully in order. The goblets rimmed with gold, which was later filled with red wine that sparkled like a deep ruby jewel. 

Seymour pulled out a chair for Yuna to sit on, nodding with a simple 'thank you' she sat down as she spread the folded napkin upon her lap, pulling up her seat closer to the table, the frill of the tablecloth tickling her bare legs. Her mother appeared a little later, surprisingly without Lulu by her side. She must have gone out to look around. Yuna frowned, _'Great, I'm stuck with mother and Seymour by myself.'_

Steadily, Yuna then reached out to the menu that sat in flat in front of her. Opening it, she noticed a few side dishes that sounded delicious - but she had somehow lost her appetite noticing that many people were staring at her. She picked up the menu, and decided to cover the front of her face with it - hiding away all the embarrassment from earlier today. She closed her eyes a minute, not listening to cheerful sounds of the restaurant, instead listening to the sound of the clock ticking once more.

Tick....tick.....tick....

She just had to do something, time was running, and she hadn't had much of it left. 

"Yuna," her mother said, shaking her head as she lowered the menu from the front of Yuna's face, "You mustn't hide away from all the attention." she smiled, then grabbing the golden rimmed goblet and taking a sip of the red wine liquid. _'What do you know about attention?'_ she thought angrily _'This is so ridiculous!'_ Much to her relief of waiting so much to decide what to order, she decided the filet mignon would suit her well as the waiter wrote down her request. She sighed unhappily, placing her elbow on the table as she rested her chin on her hand. She noticed Seymour who already seemed to be in a deep conversation with the waiter who seemed tense and nervous around him. She saw mother glancing elsewhere, stereotyping others who were constantly busy being cheerful -which made Yuna sink in envy. Why couldn't she be the one cheerful and happy? Instead her life was miserable and boring, no decisions made whatsoever by her. As she looked at everyone else who had bright smiles on their faces, it had only made Yuna frown with disappointment. 

As she rolled her eyes to the top of the embossed ceiling, she had noticed the same pair of deep ocean blue eyes staring back at her across the dining area. She looked over to him this time, and then out of nowhere, forced a small smile which he seemed to return, only to be interrupted by the voice of Seymour.

"Well then Yuna, your opinions on this fine day?" he asked, paying noble attention.

She then sat up straight, taking a sip of her wine from her glass. "In my opinion," she said "this day was fondly terrible." she told him honestly, only to see her mother wide eyed.

"Yuna!" she whispered loudly, Seymour only laughed not seeming to notice that it was the actual truth.

"And may I ask why is it terrible?" 

She wanted to say 'Because my life is being controlled by someone who just won't let go, and someone is being very distasteful on his sense of fashion.' glancing at her outfit that she was currently wearing.

Before Yuna could say anything, they were interrupted by one of Seymour's servants. The man breathed heavily, noting that he was in a hurry to give the news to the maestor as soon as possible. He whispered into Seymour's ear about something that she could not distinguish, even though it was none of her business. To her relief however, he excused himself and told them that he had duties to attend to, which Yuna didn't believe the excuse of leaving an afternoon lunch after such a long trip to Luca. But since that only left her mother alone with her at the dining table, there was now a chance of convincing her to let go of the tight grip around her life.

Yuna then began to stir up a quick talk.

***

"Hey brudda, whatcha smilin' about?" Wakka nudged Tidus as he took the carefully folded napkin and placed it on his lap; Tidus shook his head as he realized that she had just given her a smile right towards him. It was a cute smile to say the least - okay, actually it was a beautiful small smile. All of a sudden he had been so calm before he even came to Luca; he had been calm and ready for the tournament tomorrow. He was prepared. But he wasn't actually prepared to face the fact that Yuna - a girl mostly near his age, a very beautiful girl to say the least was going to watch...and that made him tremble with a sense that he was nearly to the brink of being extremely nervous tomorrow.

_'Ok, basically I'm freaking out right now. I just need to calm down. It was only just a small smile, she noticed me staring at her, and she must've thought that I'm a complete idiot. I wonder if Rikku and Wakka know--"_

"Hey look who's here." Rikku whispered, her eyes casting to the direction of where the 'she' that Tidus was thinking about. As Wakka began to turn around in his chair, Tidus hid his face in his hands - Dear Yevon, if Wakka ever found out about Tidus acting like this about and around Braska's daughter, he would totally begin to suspect him to have even the tiniest crush on the girl who was set to be married to a Guado. And if Wakka did find out, he would surely freak about it.

_'No way,' _Tidus said wiping his face in shyness with his gloved hands. There's no possible way is there? He had only seen her today, and she already gave him a cute smile, her eyes catching his and....

"Um, Tidus?" Rikku arched a brow as she reached out and tapped him on the forehead. 

"Well, well, well! Miss Lady Yuna makes her presence here." Wakka replied with a chuckle as he turned around back into the correct position, scooting in closer to the dinner table. 

Tidus raised a brow, "Then where's Maestor Seymour?" he asked. And Wakka only shrugged.

"Beat's me. C'mon lighten up! You sound all gloomy; we'll be eating in no time." Wakka said as he slapped playfully on Tidus' shoulder. 

Wakka was right, he needed to lighten up. Why be so miserable anyways? There really wasn't anything to be miserable about. When he really thought about it, he began to think of Yuna. Yuna had everything she ever wanted, she had the higher class, she got whatever she desired. She just had to be happy. Well, except of course for today, but there was a possibility that she was too shy. But then, what about Seymour? 

_'What about Seymour?'_ he thought _'Yuna **IS** happy. She found true love at least.' _

While Tidus began to think this, Rikku decided best to keep her amusement to play with the salad forks, knives, and spoons making clanking noises as she played with them like little toys. During the musical sounds of Rikku's forks panging onto the spoons, he glanced back at Yuna who was in deep frustration - too angry to even notice the presence of eyes staring upon her storming out the restaurant. 

Even though Yuna was practically hiding her face in her hands, he had noticed the sudden sadness in her eyes as she walked rapidly out of the dining room.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: lol, I really want to apologize for making this story so slow, but I just want to capture how much Yuna is going through - she's a pretty sensitive girl :). But I promise this story will progress more soon! ^_~  Thanks for all the reviews everyone, it really keeps me motivated to make more chapters! Expect Chapter 5 to come soon! ^_^ ******


	5. The Day Before

**Chapter 5 :: The Day Before**

Yuna instantly tried to think up a subject to talk to her mother before she get on with saying what she needed - actually, wanted - to say. It was a bit difficult in times to talk with mother; some of things she had tried to discuss about any subject were clearly blown out of proportion. Instead it was all about talk of marriage to Seymour, that being engaged and taken care of a Guado is more important than becoming a summoner. Which of course, Yuna could see herself as. But what was so important marrying Seymour? If she had remembered correctly, he didn't even propose her in a lovely or cheerful manner - it had been more of demand or so it seemed. Sometimes she never really knew why she accepted the offer to be married. She didn't know exactly if it was because Yunalesca told - or demanded - her to, or because it was one thing that people of Spira mostly wanted. Either way, whether or not she didn't or did accept the proposal - she had to be sent off to marry Seymour anyways.

But while she was about to speak about the whole entire thing about Seymour, it had been quite the opposite. Instead of hoping to start the conversation with mother, Yunalesca decided it was better if she had started to think up a subject to talk about - but it only led to a discouragement.

  
This made Yuna regretting ever trying to think to have a talk with Yunalesca.

"So Yuna, what do you think of this resturaunt? Quite impressive don't you think? Very well decorative." Wiping away a few strands of hair from her face, grinning as she looked at Yuna to see what her response was.

Yuna shrugged, "It's just a restaurant. It's just someplace for people to eat, mother." She then grabbed her goblet as she took another sip of red wine - it really wasn't her ideal to drink alcohol, but she had to do so anyways, what's more fancy than to drink wine? As what her mother says.

Yunalesca then had a look in her eyes, "Considering that Seymour paid very highly of the accommodations for our stay here in Luca, I think we should appreciate it. You should be thankful."

Yuna sighed heavily _'Thankful for what? Wealth? Luxury? So far it's becoming more sickening.' _she thought bitterly. Certainly that was all that Yunalesca could ever think about, for someone to pay expenses when she had enough to pay for it herself. She had enough Gil, the family was wealthy, why complain? But Yuna knew that there was so much to complain about her high class. The loneliness, the sadness, everything. It seemed like no one gave a rip about her feelings were deep inside. What about her opinions for once? What about the life that she wanted to live - to become a high summoner? And for once, to find someone that understood what she was going through and understood her dream. (And _liked_ her.)

She was then hearing the giggling from Yunalesca, her gloved white hand covering up her smile. "Forgive me. The thought of Gil is a bad form to think about." She continue to chuckle only to leave a very disgusted Yuna sinking into her chair. She just wished that this discussion would close, she didn't feel like talking to her any longer - all the talk about wealth is becoming very disgusting to her now.

"But I must say," Yunalesca continued "You can't fault the taste here in Luca. So far so good. The exquisite furnishings and decorative sense. As impressive as any I've seen in the better places." 

That really grew Yuna into the boiling point, but she couldn't possibly start another scene like she did on the ship - for one thing, practically half of the people of Luca were dining in this restaurant and they were watching, it wasn't that hard to notice. 

"You mean the **_best _**places, mom. When were you ever in anything less?" she definitely stated that as a fact, she knew damn well that Yunalesca noticed everything in luxury, and she wanted everything there could possibly be under the word. But Yuna was instantly sorry for thinking mother as a 'spoiled child', but it was the truth wasn't it?

Yunalesca's eyes widened in the surprise of Yuna's comment, "Yuna, during this trip in Luca, I would expect a better tone from you. I would surely appreciate it. And I'm also very aware that Seymour would not like any of your behavior right now." 

She wanted to yell out loud, but she refused to do so - what was the use, anyways? Her mother would just continue on how disrespectful it is to scream in public. Instead with frustration and anger in her eyes, she stood up; she slid out of her chair and placed her hands on the table. 

  
"Well he isn't here. I'd rather much go home right about now, this trip to Luca wasn't what I'd thought it would be!" she cried as she dismissed herself from the dining table, not caring if people had seen her or not. She didn't turn back to see if her mother came following after her.

Yuna knew she wouldn't bother. 

***

After the hearty and delicious meal with Wakka and Rikku, Tidus stepped out of the restaurant only to see the sun high above his head, at the same time doing so, he began to wonder about Yuna. After all, what was the whole ideal when she stormed out of the dining room like that? Tidus only chuckled very loudly in his mind, before he didn't care about what was going on with the maestors or their lives; it seemed to him that everything they thought was surrounded by the attention span of Spira. And Yuna, he thought of that opinion of her as well. He thought of her as nothing but a snobby witch, who wanted nothing but wealth and attention all because of her marriage to Seymour and that she was happy. 

But after noting the facials from her...he could possibly be wrong.

Today he had seen her in sadness and anger, and he was beginning to think it was all about her mother and Seymour. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be seen. And to him, it seemed that she didn't want to marry Seymour. He could sense it right through it; by the way she has been acting towards everyone today. 

_'What am I thinking? I've only seen her today, and it's like I want to know everything from her point of view. That's just stupid. Of course I can't get near her - she's in the class where those wealthy are, while I on the other hand,' _

He said to himself quietly,

_'Am a guy who wanted to be blitzball player not because Jecht demanded me to, because I wanted to do it myself. I didn't need his help, and just look where I am today....a blitzball player. A **professional **blitzball player. Surely Yuna doesn't need to talk to someone who does those kinds of things. Disobey and leave.'_

He shook his head, he was just being silly. Of course Yuna would never talk to him, but there were chances right? He could see her after the tournament, meet her hand and get her acquaintance. But what were the chances of **_that_**? 

As Tidus stood in thought his eyes elsewhere, he didn't notice Rikku and Wakka talking behind him, worry in both their eyes. 

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered to Wakka in his ear, only to receive a response of a slight shrug. 

"Maybe he's just nervous, ya? It's a big day tomorrow." Wakka said placing his arms behind his head, stretching.

"Well yeah, but he's been thinking too hard!" Rikku whispered loudly "Sooner or later his head will explode and by tomorrow, the team will be short of a blitzball player!" 

Wakka smiled, "Don't be silly! He's probably thinking up a strategy for us tomorrow. He's pretty good at that, ya?" 

Rikku placed her hands on her hips, and shook her head. She turned to Tidus who looked lost in deep thought as he stood their silently. After a second of looking at Tidus, she turned back to Wakka giving him an arched brow. 

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, scratching her head. 

"Well..." Wakka said uncertainty in his voice. "I don't know actually. But I betcha' he's really is thinking of something." 

Although Wakka knew that Tidus was thinking, he didn't read his mind what Tidus was really thinking about. 

***

She sighed after a while, raising her bicolored eyes up to the ceiling in the room she was staying in. She laid on the bed, the pillows plumping up to comfort her head. The room was small, but at last that mother had agreed to let her have her own space for once, it was good to be alone. To think alone, too. She was quite surprised after the moment she had stormed out of the restaurant, that Yuna saw **_him_**, the same guy that had been staring at her twice. She was just sitting outside a few meters away from the restaurant on one of the fine carved wooden benches, when he had come out from a meal. She had noticed him, lost deep in thought. That worried Yuna just a bit - wondering what he was thinking about. She had hoped that he did not see what had occurred with her and mother, if so, he was probably thinking that she was a complete crybaby. The thought made Yuna frown.

_'Great,' _Yuna covered her eyes with her hands _'He probably thinks that I'm one of the snobbiest and stupidest people who cares about wealth more than anything.' _

Before she could further continue on thinking about the handsome young man, she heard a knocking on the wooden door of her room. She arched an eyebrow staring at the door; she rolled her eyes as she got up and took the step towards the door. As she turned the brass knob around gently, she only looked to see the wondering eyes of Seymour. Yuna was surprised her eyes widened as she slightly open the door more this time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, Yuna had noticed a dark purple skirt and a very silky white tank in Seymour's arms, a smile was adorn on his face as he handed her the folded set of clothes carefully. He allowed himself to go inside Yuna's small cabin room, staring at every single area of it. Yuna felt violated, she didn't quite exactly allow him into her room, and all of a sudden he's taking upon looking at everything. But instead of yelling to him that she wanted be alone, she just closed the door gently, closing her eyes for she didn't want to hear what he had to eventually say.

"Well Yuna, tomorrow is the day of the tournament and I decided to deliver the handmade dress myself. I hope you do find it very well done." 

She began to study the garments that he handed to her earlier...it surely wasn't skimpy as the last outfit that was for known.

"Um, it's beautiful." she spread the outfit in her eyes, taking the long silky sleeves of the tanktop. Realizing the sleeves were incredibly long and the back seemed to crossed meaning she would show just a bit of her back, but she didn't mind. The dark purple skirt was gorgeous - even though Yuna hated to say in front of Seymour. The dark fabric which was smooth and soft, the skirt which was almost silky as the tanktop. There were slight slits on the left side of the skirt but she was taken aback at how short the slit seemed to be. There was a design on near the hem of the skirt, which resembled a flower patterned in a slight pink. She admitted that she liked the outfit, but it was just out of her real taste. 

"I'm glad you think so dear. I want you to be happy." Seymour took Yuna's palm into his hand and carefully studied it, kissing it gently. His eyes boring into her - it startled her, sending a chill down her spine. She didn't really like this coming from Seymour...she never did. When he had first started giving her attention somewhat similar to this, Yuna just wished she could close her eyes. This time, it was no acception.

"I expect a lot from you, Yuna," he grinned, his eyes forming something that Yuna wanted to resist. 

"I will be sure to do whatever pleases my future husband," she said, her voice cracking a bit. She tried to force a smile but instead it her lips turned into a tight small one, sending one into his eyes. 

Seymour nodded, "I shall come by later in the stadium tomorrow afternoon," heading towards the wooden door, but before he could touch the cool brass knob of the door, he turned to smile at her. "Just make sure you make yourself look presentable," and with that he turned away and walked out of her room. Then with a loud sigh of relief, Yuna fell atop her well made bed, only to have the sheets rippling and wrinkled. Yuna didn't care for it, it only lead her to think about the other debut she had to make - alone with Yunalesca. She closed her eyes once more, when will she ever stop being a shiny gold coin that everyone seems to stare at, like a mannequin at shop? She had feelings! She kept on wondering about how she was treated as a child - her mom saying "yes" to completely everything, but coming on the subject of declining to marry Seymour and to live as a summoner, Yunalesca manages to say "no"? It sounded completely unfair! 

She grabbed a fat pillow from beside her and kept it near her chest, clutching it tightly as if it was the last thing she needed to hold on to. Still keeping her eyes closed, she thought about the blitzball game - the only thing that kept her interested since Sir Jecht showed her tricks of the trade about it when she was three. Since then, she hadn't seen much of anything with athletic sports, her mother thought it was an outrage for young woman to play or watch something that little to do with **_her_** life. Yuna made a silent growl low in her throat, and then before anything more could reach her mind about tomorrow, she fell silently asleep. 

***

"Hey catch!" Rikku smiled as she rapidly threw a blitzball to Tidus. His senses were alarmed as the ball was in the air, before anything else. Instantly he ran up and dove to reach the ball with his gloved fingers, catching it a quick second.

"Got it!" Tidus yelled smiling at how the sun was setting now, the sun making an orange color as it reflected the waters of Luca Beach - a place that he currently admired for now. In the moment practicing with blitz, he remembered that Wakka left early to try and find a place to stay - of course mostly all of the inns and lodges were taken by other blitzball teams, but Wakka was determined to find one. That impressed Tidus most of all, Wakka's determination and encouragement kept him up all the way to where he was now. He could certainly not thank Wakka enough for that, a true friend.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled, catching Tidus' attention as she ran up to him and tackled him - only to hear joyous laughter coming from both of them. Tidus knew Rikku and him were close, but of course friendship was all they both wanted - nothing romantic between them of course. Although he had his close friends by him all his life, he couldn't help but feel the loneliness inside of his chest. It was something he never did share with anyone especially with Rikku and Wakka. As Rikku tried tickling Tidus, she noticed his serious facial expression noting his eyes glancing nothing up but the blended colors of an orange and pink sky. 

"You okay? You haven't been much yourself since we got here today." she said, rolling off him and laid beside him on the sand, looking up at a now fire-like sky. 

Tidus shrugged, "I don't know, I just have this weird feeling. As if I'm going to do something I shouldn't have to a certain person but that certain person appreciates it. It feels weird." 

Rikku only nodded, placing her arms under head as she kept studying the now darker sky. "Maybe you're nervous. About tomorrow," she said and Tidus turned his head to look at her, "That happens a lot in a blitzball game. But whether or not we win or lose, it counts that we do our best. And that's something that we will all appreciate even though we didn't expect anything. You see? I think that's what you are feeling now." 

Calmly, Tidus turned back to look up at the sky that was beginning to turn into the eve of night. Maybe Rikku was right maybe he was just nervous. But he couldn't shake the feeling the rest of the entire night, it was as if something was going to happen between him afterwards. It didn't startle him nor scare him; it just made him more aware. He had to wonder however...

Was the feeling somewhat concerning about Yuna?

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone! I surely appreciate every single one of them. :-) Expect a very interesting Chapter 5 coming soon...you probably know what's going to happen besides Day One of the blitzball tournament. ;-) But if you'd like to guess what's going to happen - just send a review or email. I'd love to hear your thoughts! ^_^ Take care everyone. And thanks! :-)**

****


	6. Possibilites

**Chapter Six :: Possibilities**

***

The morning was radiant and warm - Tidus had felt it as soon as he walked out to the open air coming from his ajar window which he had left open before he fell asleep the previous night. The sun had been glowing vibrantly, leaving a warm feeling on Tidus' face, fully aware of his heart beating to the minutes of the tournament today.

The tournament.

He had quickly changed out of his nightclothes and started a warm shower - although there was plenty of time to get ready before heading out to Luca stadium to play, he just wanted to make sure he was in the front lobby of the hotel, just in time for a group breakfast along with Wakka and Rikku. As the water began to pour swiftly from the shower head, he stepped into the shower - the hot water shocking his down his head. Sending the steamy water down his bare back. He closed his eyes as the water began to devour him, his hair wet from it. Despite the heat of the water that was covering his face, wiping away the midst of sleep, Tidus already began to smile, knowing that the start of the day was going so far - very smoothly.

***

It took quite a while for Yuna to wake up and dress early for this afternoon's occasion at Luca stadium. Especially with the ensemble that Seymour had given to her just last night. Although she disagreed with Seymour's lack of taste in fashion, she had to admit that the ensemble Seymour had given her was beautiful. It wasn't skimpy as the last outfit had been, and it looked comfortable.  She took notice however, how simple the outfit had looked - but how complicated it was to get it ready and right. It annoyed Yuna - thinking of the years of servants dressing her up like a little toy doll, like a little 2 year old. But since her stay alone in her own cabin, she decided it'd be best to dress up herself. 

_'That'll show them, that I can do this all myself,' _she thought to herself, feeling satisfied with her decision of dressing up. Besides, how hard could it be? 

Not too easy.

Although the ensemble was fairly simple and Yuna had correctly pieced the outfit together, the dark purple skirt rimmed with floral patterns had passed down her feet, the full skirt a bit longer than it seemed to be, causing Yuna to trip over the hem of the skirt, stumbling right down onto the wooden floor. She groaned in frustration and the slight pain on her leg that she had landed on.

_'First Seymour gives me an outfit that showed so much skin, it seemed like I didn't have any clothes at all. But compared to this - I am fully clothed, and yet it just so happens that the skirt is longer than my own legs!'_ she cried thoughtfully.

As she stood up again to whirl herself in front of her own full length mirror, she yelled at herself to stop complaining. Taking back one good look at herself before messing with her soft, thin hair.

_'You have other things to worry about,' _she said to herself, as she braided a small strand of hair, wrapping colorful threads of purple and violet around it. _'Like forgetting the marriage to Seymour. And going off to study to become as summoner.'_ Her eyes grew wide, knowing today was the second day she was here in Luca - and she still hadn't said anything yet about the subject to Yunalesca. After the scene yesterday in the restaurant - she had been too angry to think about talking with her, trying to settle an agreement. Instead she decided to stay alone in the Luca lodge, one of the finest and most luxurious hotels in Spira - alone. Even though she was alone in her own cabin room, Yunalesca was only one floor up from her room - meaning if she ever caught Yuna doing what she wasn't suppose to, heads will be rolling - and that's hers alone. 

All of this supplement of accommodations, all thanks to Seymour. This made Yuna shrinkle her nose up as she adjusted her top which exposed a little bit of her back. Yuna supposed Seymour was the type who tries to win the affection and love by wealth. Trying to buy her love for him. He did spend a very good amount of fortune for her - but Seymour didn't seem to even think about feelings for Yuna. He hadn't even say 'I love you' like almost every couple says to one another, not even once. Strange that mother wanted her to marry a Guado who has no pure touch of emotions for Yuna. Which just suited her just fine. 

She didn't have feelings for Seymour neither - for someone to capture Yuna's true heart had to require understanding, care, and devotion. She hadn't seen those qualities in Seymour yet. As she added her soft black boots for a finishing touch, she twirled once more before herself in her full length mirror, careful not to trip over the fullness of her skirt again.

As she felt reassured that she was prepared, she nodded, as she left and locked her room cabin, waiting for further notice as the blitzball tournament was just around the corner.

***

Without missing out on the excitement and nerve-racking event that was to take place this afternoon, or the hearty breakfast he had with Wakka and Rikku, Tidus took another step to the area of Luca stadium. He looked up above the clear skies, seeing the clear dome he had once seen the day he had first came here. The dome taking the sunlight with its beauty, shining continuously. Tidus smiled, he couldn't wait. 

"Ey Tidus! We better head to our locker rooms ya?" Wakka called out, Rikku beside him smiling at the beauty of the stadium as well. Tidus looked back at them, nodding with a charming grin. 

"Can't wait!" he said back as he ran to catch up with the other team mates. He ran up the steps quick and fast paced, laughing as Wakka and Rikku tried to challenge him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rikku squealed.

"Me too, brudda!" Wakka followed. 

***

It was another dreadful debut, for her second stay in Luca.

Yuna didn't like the feeling of being in the large stadium, although she had found its beauty appealing and radiant

It hadn't been very comforting when Yunalesca had appeared from her cabin room doorway...before she had even step another foot near the lobby of the hotel she had been staying in. Luckily however, Yunalesca had decided to invite Lulu along as well which made her heart leap up with relief - she was glad someone who had liked exposing her emotions and respected her opinions. A real rarity in the class she was in.

"Well?" she had heard a voice, the sound of a quiet smile appearing on her dark features, Yuna turned grinning as well.

"Well what?" Yuna asked, using hand gestures as if to say 'I have no idea'.

Lulu brushed off her new dark red dress, a stunning new feature that had left Yuna in great awe. She had never seen her guardian wear something more brighter than the other black dress - a dress that Lulu had cherished deeply. The one Lulu had on currently was in a pure sense of elegance just as it had added more of a gothic tune - something that Yuna had loved about Lulu's sense of style. 

_'It must be great not caring what people think about you,' _Yuna had thought about the eyes staring at Lulu, but she knew that Lulu would change for no one. 

No one.

"Well are you ready?" Lulu asked smiling referring to this afternoon's occasion, which left Yuna to sigh and laugh at the same time. She wasn't looking forward to the whole ceremony before the game, in which Seymour has announced the grand occasion and his announcement of marriage to her. It seemed like he was going to show her off - show off how young and capable she could continue living her life before being off to marry. She could think up so many reasons to not marry to a Guado - one including to find one true love, becoming a summoner, and actually live up to do whatever she chooses. Somewhat doing her own decisions. 

But she had other things to worry about, starting now.

Finally with a false smile she said softly

"I suppose so..."

***

It had been nearly 30 minutes in the locker room - with pure silence and noise of careful movements making Tidus shiver with tension. 

Tidus propped a hand on his chin as he leaned into the wall, along with Rikku who was currently crouching down as she waited - waiting for the upcoming opponent in today's bound. Wakka had left early as soon as he met up with all the Besaid team members in the lockers, telling them that he would be back in a flash which meant a sign that he was to check up with today's match ups. It was something that they had all sensed, knowing Wakka; it wasn't too hard to tell. 

Tidus then bounced on his toes relieving all the tension and nervous emotions out of him, releasing a breath he had held for quite a while now. He thought about the people gathering around in the stadium, the seats occupied with anticipated fans, cheering and anxiously awaiting their favorite teams. 

And not forgetting, Yuna. Making Tidus even more nervous, despite the excitement coming from his chest. 

Rikku sighed, scratching her head with confusion.

"What's taking him? All he really needs to do is run up there and tell us -" 

"The team that we will be facing is the Al Bhed Psyches! If we win, we get to go the semi-finals tommorow!" Wakka bursted out of the locker room entrance door, his face completed with a broad grin. 

The Besaid Aurochs looked up seeing their coach with a complete feeling of victory, all of them smiling and nodding their heads in approval. They were completely sure to have the opposing team beat.

"All right! Then afterwards, it's party time!" Rikku exclaimed with a cheery taunt, jumping in the air and raising her hand as if she already defeated the opponents all by herself.

"We got this one beat, I know for sure!" Tidus said afterwards, placing his hand in the middle - everyone else did too, lapping their hands on top of his. Counting to three, all of them raising their hands high, cheering and applauding. Afterwards running outside the locker room doors.

It was time to blitz.

***

Yuna sat upright in the balcony high above, gulping. Looking down at the mere height of how she was. Yunalesca and Lulu stood the opposite of her, busy in a conversation. She sighed; guess Lulu would be busy for now. Instead her attention stood into the stadium was brightly lit by the sun, the people cheering non stop. What she then realized immediately then was if she had fell from up above, she would be injured severely, thus making her step back...only to hit her back into Maester Seymour's chest. 

Yuna falsely looked surprise, "You scared me." she replied only to receive a chuckle from the Guado. 

"There's only a minute left before we start the ceremony. Everyone shall watch."  Taking her hand with both of his hands - or claws actually. Kissing the palm, with a twinkle in his eyes that Yuna despised.

_'That's great,' _Yuna thought as she rolled her eyes.

Before she could do anything else, she was dragged with her hand by Seymour leading her out to the crowd near the balcony. She closed her eyes as he pulled her forcefully, almost stumbling as she walked. Seymour then pushed her, making sure she was given enough attention as all eyes were on her. She glanced around, noting how quiet it had just started off to be - the hundreds or maybe even thousands of eyes watching her...Then hearing the fainted steps of an older man, she turned beside her only to see Maester Mika giving her a gentle grin - patting her hand, now. Announcing in a small, quiet voice - he raised his hands to speak:

"Citizens of Luca! Today on this bright and glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here to participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength. All of these teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup - each and everyone of them. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us spectators, play our role accordingly. Let us sing to the glory and victory of the winners, and applaud equally valor of the defeated." 

With Seymour at his left, Seymour then bowed, kneeling to do the Yevon prayer gesture which everyone repeated to do the same as well.

"Players, may Yevon be with you all," Seymour then stood up straight, looking at one of the guards he took a small dove from one of them, the dove sitting into his palm. But before he tried to complete anything else, he turned to Yuna - instead, giving her the dove into her smaller hand. 

Her face was confused, arching an eyebrow as she looked into Seymour's eyes, then returning her vision back to the white dove that had fit right into her palm. It was a tradition to let the small dove flee into the air, giving the sign that it was peaceful and ready to start off the tournament willingly. The small dove representing the new born, that shall be soon released. She looked at the dove once more, carefully studying the elegance and beauty of it. Possibility that by the time she had released the dove, she would held herself from the tears coming from her eyes, wishing that she was the dove - to be left free, to fly away and believe.

"Release the dove, Yuna. So we shall start off the tournament." Seymour replied as Maester Mika and he walked out of her way, ordering her to go to the direction he was leading her to. 

She nodded, stepping only a few steps, careful not to look down - her hands lifted up into the high air, the feathers of the dove tickling her to release it for freedom. She noticed the cheerful audiences' eyes catching up to her expression, everyone awaiting the small bird to fly away into the open sky. 

She closed her eyes, whispering softly. "Believe..." as she let go of the dove, watching it flap its wings spread out as it glided through the air, unbeknownst of the blue eyes staring at her from below the arena. 

**END CHAPTER 6**

**---------------------------------------------**


	7. Small Occurences

** Author's Note/Notice~** One small note I now have extended volleyball practices, afterwards leading us to our district games, then we start off with our school district tests and such. So the story might be updated a lot slower. Plus with this chapter, the extended practice had already started so bear with me if this chapter might sound a little off beat. I know everyone is waiting for the moment when Tidus/Yuna finally meet, so I tried to get to that part quick - and here is the finishing product - enjoy! :-) 

~_*~*~_*~~_*~*~_*~~_*~*~_*~

****

**Chapter  Seven ::  Small Occurrences**

***

Tidus had noticed the dove soaring through the Luca dome, the elegance flying towards the sun. His eyes squinting just a little bit. Although the sun was clearly bleaking his eyes out, he had noticed Yuna adoring the bird greatly, the young daughter actually smiling gently for the second time - although not quite actually at him. Her hair was down, noticing the soft brown locks framing her perfect face. Her clothes covering much more of her skin, adding a delicate touch to her. Taking one good look at her face, he saw that she wasn't blushing nor sulking, she was happier, much more chipper. And with Tidus' thoughts of Yuna, he had deeply given her the compliment about her physical features. Looking more pure than any other girl he had seen so far in his life. Better yet...more real.

"Hellooooo....Tidus...We got to head into the water dome!" Rikku poked Tidus in the face, scolding at him jokingly. Tidus shook his head furiously; time yet again to go back to reality once more.

He had a game to play!

***

Time had slowly passed by as Yuna continued to watch the fast paced blitzball game play provided in the Luca dome. She had remember correctly before the game had started, they had announced the team players of each team, thus introducing them to her and the Maesters - all of whom barely paid enough respect or attention for. He had a feeling however, that most of teams thought she was stereotyping them, their looks apprehensive. Her mother however, noticed them - instead of giving a taste of being civil, she had acted self-centered, wishing that the game would end now. Then it struck her - her mother and she their thoughts, seldom so? Comparisons of Yuna with her mother made her twitch with annoyance - it was ridiculous enough that her mother continued to sit here with her, making pathways throughout her entire lifetime, intentionally. 

But that eyebrow of anger slowly ceased as she saw the same man with the blonde hair, deeply moving blue eyes, and a fit shaped body - not too skinny, nor too muscular to her disliking. She had noticed his charming grin as he waved to the electric crowd attending the game, the spectators applauding loudly - chanting his name. 

They had called him Tidus.

The name suited him well, the meaning of the bright sun fit the young man was almost flawless - more like captivating, actually. 

Yuna blushed...he was handsome wasn't he?

Beside her however, Yunalesca had disapprove greatly. "Yet another degrading sport tournament," then turning her back as she decided to sit down conversing with Maester Mika and the others would defy better. Of course, in Yuna's opinion she didn't find anyone her age to speak with. Lulu was busy talking with other Maesters as well - leaving her out of the question for now. The Maesters had one thing in common when it comes to casual communication; they had only 2 subjects to choose from: Yevon or the renewal of Bevelle. 

Yuna then propped an elbow improperly on the edge of the balcony, looking down to see the last few minutes of the game. It was getting more and more exciting as the crowd grew loudly at the new score for the Besaid Aurochs. 

4-3. Not bad, good thing that the red headed man had been able to dodge and tackle the ball all the way towards the goal. The young pretty girl that she also saw with the Besaid Aurochs was impressive as well. Noticing her ability - consuming a feeling from Yuna of envy...she had only wished she was more like her - independent, athletic, etcetera. Shifting each of her eyes down to each team member, she had only wished that she was able to do something they had a desire for. She had none; her mother had only thought her only destiny to complete was to marry. A loveless marriage...what a joke!

She had wondered however, if young Tidus had defied his parents in order for him to do what he was doing now. If so...she would see to it if she ever saw him...

_'Could it even be possible?' _she thought, keeping her eyes towards the final last half of the game...

***

Tidus looked over through the entire team, their facial expressions more intense than the last few minutes. Wakka had picked up the pace as he tied for the score earlier in the last round, causing a bitter dispute now from the opposing sides. The Al Bhed Psyches had not taken the score too lightly, being very disdainful about the now tied score with them...and they had taken advantage of exchanging words - especially to Rikku.

"Muug! Pmuhtea ec kuehk du cruf ic cusa naym kysa sujac, ech'd cra kioc? ", One player had mischievously uttered, receiving a group of laughs coming from the males of the team. 

Tidus only arched a brow, scratching his head as he tried to interpret the language. 

Rikku only managed to growl with a hint of a glare staring back at their way, "Dra uhmo kysa bmyo E ryja vun oui ec gelgehk ouin ycc!!" her voice stiff with intenseness.

Before the teams had settled up on their game play positions, Rikku managed to give the players a full fledge grin, her determination settling inside her green eyes. Tidus began to beam a smile as well, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction - he wasn't going to let this game go. Neither those Al Bhed insults stabbing back at him - he was not taking anything from anyone! 

It was the final half of the game, the growing power inside each player had increased - their eyes locking each others, making sure that no one had anything up their sleeves. Tidus had been set and ready to go as he kneeled in competitive fashion, cracking his neck from discomfort from his bones. Another Al Bhed had been the opposite direction, staring daggers at him. This only made Tidus smirked, even though there was no way that the Al Bhed could understand him with his language spoken - he had made sure he had heard it clearly...

"It's time for your downfall..." he had managed to get out - spatting the word 'downfall' right into the opponent's face. Before either of them knew it as the ball had ejected into midair - the height of the ball almost nearly out there...both Tidus and the opposing player reaching out as far as they could.

***

Her heart stopped as the ball ejected into mid air, causing her breath to labor. She had crossed her fingers tightly, her hands shaking nervously that Tidus' team was to win this match - meaning if they had did, that meant they would head into the finals...or better yet to see him again. 

She didn't bear to watch however as one of the Al Bheds seeked out the ball and grabbed into a nick of time, hearing a sudden displeasure from the enormous audience cheering into a deep disappointment. Without turning back, or opening her eyes she turned her back around - not wanting to see how the ending was supposed to be...

***

"Wait a minute folks...The Besaid Aurochs had just stole the ball! Only 58 seconds left in the game! Tidus tackles Doshi with impact, taking the ball with him!" the commentators telecasting with over bashed joy.

Rikku had lifted her eyes with hope as she hurried to follow Tidus all the way down to the opposite side of sphere pool, knowing that they were swimming with ease and quickness. Tidus began to swim more swiftly - time was running out with him, telling himself to hurry...if he had lost the time with the ball that meant that there would be another contest against the Al Bhed. By that time, Tidus had grown sick of them. He did not want them to spat back insults he had not understood, nor comment about the fact that they had a better game play and plans out well, or their giddy laughing.

He had enough.

At last, reaching the goal, Tidus gripping the ball tightly - grinned at the now nervous goalie, who was constantly shaking now with fear of not being able to catch the ball in time...

"Think fast buddy!" he yelled, as he released his grip to the ball letting it speed towards the goal...

***

She had then heard the sudden cheers and victorious chants coming from the crowd. She arched a brow...wondering what had caused such a change in mood of the spectators ovations. Glancing back, towards the sphere dome, her bicolor eyes shook in disbelief, a sudden smile coming from her lips. A feeling of satisfaction coming from her chest. 

The Besaid Aurochs defeated the Al Bhed Psyches

Unable to hide the happiness and excitement of their game, Yuna jumped up and down - delightfully. Smiling as she clapped her hands, Seymour and the rest of the Maesters had then jumped to their feet to see what was going on, taking a good look at the victorious team. Yuna had continued to proudly pounce on her toes, her smile growing on her lips. 

Her mother had eventually ruined all of her gladness when she snapped at her, "Yuna! Discontinue that awful taunting! That is deplorable behavior towards all of us standing here right now!" 

Yuna's gladness had suddenly ceased as she heard these words, staring deliberately back at her now upset mother - she rolled her eyes, but felt her hands being pulled towards her future fiancé - his breath making a blood curling feeling down her spine. Seymour smiled, as he rubbed his face with her soft pale hands, purring low in his throat as he did so. 

Feeling disgusted, Yuna tried to pull back, but her hands continued to remain in the claws of Seymour Guado - a disgraceful person! 

"We shall celebrate," he told her, his hands still managed to stick to hers. Staring into her eyes, stabbing them with a sudden coldness. It wasn't the first time she had felt it. Her face was that then of bewilderment - what celebration? He had not mentioned anything of a party to her knowing...

As his eyes and hands were still fixed on hers, he kneeled down as he reached something down into his pockets of his large robe garment, it took him a moment until he finally manage to get what he was looking for - pulling out a very triffling black velvet box. The others who were witnessing this much - including Yunalesca, watched silently. All except Lulu, nodding their heads in approval.

_'Now what is he up to?' _Yuna thought bitterly, but her thoughts were thrown out the window as he opened the velvet box to reveal a very captivating ring - a diamond ring. The ring was an astonishing shimmer of diamond, carved into a small heart, the sterling silver shaped like the leaves of the trees that her mother had shown her when she was exactly 10 years old. She had remembered - the smell of it, a sweet honeydew scent. She had recalled Yunalesca telling her it was where she had first met her father, Braska - the reason they fell deeply in love, leading them into a lovely marriage of happiness. Yunalesca must've considered Seymour to use the leaves as a symbol. She couldn't help but doubt it if was true - however, behold she did not believe in signs of deep lust in an instant...this ring was no acception, neither.

"Take this ring as an offering as my love for you, Yuna. I spoke word that I want to see you happy, and today we shall celebrate to a day of knowing that our love and care for each other would remain, eternally." as he kissed her small palm, a shiver running down her spine.

Was she supposed to be happy when she was to seek her future with a marriage with a man she hardly loved or even liked? Or not able to reach out to become what was her dream?

***

_Hours later..._

Yuna had a feeling in her stomach as she sat in the Café along with Yunalesca, playing with the rim of her coffee mug. She had no intention to come here; she didn't want to be a presence anywhere.

After the afternoon game, she and Yunalesca had decided to catch up on a nap - Yunalesca had complained along the way that if she had no way of sleeping after a dreadful game - she would receive an eye wrinkles. It worried Yuna sometimes, she admitted however that Yunalesca was beautiful for her age - but what made Yuna so worried so much about mother was the fact that her self-centeredness might take the early advantage of her. It doesn't really makes sense whether or not you do make the right decisions - putting yourself first doesn't really help anyone. 

Yuna had still been feeling the after-effects of being tired of the long nap, the sun was already setting, and Seymour had a banquet along with the other Maesters. She had given a heavy sigh of boredom; Lulu had gone out with the other servants traveling along with them - which only left one person to even have no likes of taking her too seriously. Yunalesca had wanted to extend the invitation to coming with her downtown to the Luca Café - she inferred that the lights would eventually light up as soon as they'd head back to the hotel, the city glowing brightly like the stars. She had still been tired then, if she had enough energy though, she would have declined it. Making up an excuse...but since she had realized she had big discussions with Yunalesca, she decided the best of it. 

Before the subject had become anything to talk about, she had noticed something. Lifting her head up, she had noticed Yunalesca, speaking - or more accurately laughing along with others attending the cafe that had approached her. She had contorted an eyebrow, wondering what in the world she had something to laugh about. It seemed at nothing that Yuna ever explained about had made Yunalesca laughed at all - maybe it was because of her attitude...

That was when she overheard her name coming from mother's lips.

_'Calm down, Yuna. It's no need to wonder what they are speaking about. It's none of my business anyways.' _

She heard another laugh after the word, summoner...Now she was getting really, curious. 

"...after all," Yuna then heard Yunalesca more clearly, her voice pitched loudly. "Yuna is getting married to Guado she is dearly devoted to, I'm gratefully aware of that. I know it must be more important in her life to marry such a fine gentleman." Referring to Seymour.

Yuna's eyes bulged - how dare she expose her! In front of all these men and women she had no idea whom they were! Yunalesca had no right to go on and tell off what she thought whether or not it was true or not - it was her business and her business only. 

Yuna then gripped her linen napkin, marching right next to Yunalesca - tears pouring down from her eyes. 

"Don't...Don't you dare tell them feelings you don't know about! Don't insist on what my emotions are!" she scolded, the group surrounding Yunalesca, quiet and secluded. 

Yunalesca on the other hand had remained calm, "Yuna, if you wish to tell me something like this. I would tell you right now, you're not merely talking about anything but yourself." 

"Don't do that! Don't treat me like a child!" Yuna cried, her voice strained. 

"Then I suggest you hold your temper, unlike some children..." sipping her coffee, sending a smile to the others, as the men and women laughed at Yuna's now sudden behavior. 

Yuna slammed the napkin on the top of the table, wishing it would have made the loud smack sound as it hit the surface. But the sound of her marching out of the café was just as satisfying...

***

It had been at least an hour of loud techno music and giddy conversations coming from the small room of Besaid Aurochs team players...as well as a few guests - all of whom Tidus had no idea who they were. Uninvited, he supposed. 

He really didn't have the energy to go on and party for their first victory in the tournament round - he had been pretty drowsy as soon as he left to change in the locker room areas after the game. So far, he had just wished he would gone up to sleep - but keeping in mind, Wakka had been pretty grateful for Tidus winning their last half of the game for the team, intending to him that he should stay to join in the fun. Rikku begged him as well, knowing her it was a habit to tag him along for the party. 

But he just didn't feel the mood for tonight.

Tidus sat on the red plush couches in the small room that Wakka had rented from the hotel they were staying in - the room big enough to fill enough for so many people at a time. He couldn't help but feel a little sick, inhaling too much of the strong alcohol scent coming from everyone's drinks. He propped his elbow on his knee, placing his chin on it - watching everyone as couples danced in an upbeat track of heavy mix of techno and rock. He was enjoying seeing Wakka and Rikku having a good time, dancing with their partners of their own. He gave them a smile, he had sobered though from the feeling of jealously. Since when did he ever meet a perfect girl? As an expert, he took so much attention from the female gender - at first overwhelming, then after a few nights here and there, it had gone too far. Women had been trying to get at him, forcing him to give them what **_they _**wanted. Disgusted, he had no more of a search for the right girl to lay his heart to.

He yawned loudly, noting from the clock at the corner. The time being a little over past 9 o' clock, the stars outside must be shining outside already - maybe he wouldn't mind getting a bit of fresh air...Jumping to his feet, he struggled through the throngs of dancing blitzball players and their lovely partners - the air growing thin everytime he had grew into a gap full of people. Between a few past minutes, he had managed to exit unexpectedly, the door cracking open as he ran quickly in haste. 

"Phew! It was getting rowdy in there!" he joked, as he stood in the cool night air - the city lit up in a group of lights, the scene growing into a huge metropolis. He had kept walking, wanting to take in the moment of being alone in his own time. It had been funny to him, that ever since he had become such a big blitzball star - he had not time to think to himself, to have time to do what had interested him for so long - had disappeared from his hands. He placed his gloved hands into his pant pockets, his head down, kicking at the same time - picking up the vibe of the victory earlier this afternoon. It had been a good day, everyone had been happy they had done such a great job, the crowds screaming loudly after their glory, the time where he finally knew he wouldn't be facing those damn Al Bheds anymore, and for Yuna being more comfortable to where she has been, and beaming a smile after the incident in the restaurant. 

Although the thoughts that had been occurring to him in his mind for such a quick time, he had heard someone running. Running with a whispering sound coming from the hem of the long, full skirt. Her sobs loud with frustration and disappointed. Tidus had to arch a brow, wondering what kind of obsessive fan was going to do now. He sighed, then turned around swiftly...

Only to leave him with wide eyes, as he caught Yuna just in time before she had tripped over her long skirt, sending her plummeting into the hard concrete face first...cradling her in his arms...

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**

-------------------------------

Finally! Tidus and Yuna finally meet...in the most unexpected way! ;-) What will happen next? What will Yuna do once she realizes who is comforting her? Expect this in Chapter 6! ^_^

Al Bhed Translations: 

"Muug! Pmuhtea ec kuehk du cruf ic cusa naym kysa sujac, ech'd cra kioc?"

"Look! Blondie is going to show us some real game moves, isn't she guys?"

"Dra uhmo kysa bmyo E ryja vun oui ec gelgehk ouin ycc!!"

"The only game play I have for you is kicking your ass!!"


	8. Knowing You

**Chapter Eight :: Knowing You**

He held her between her panting sobs and breaths of air, her hands clinging to his shoulders as if he was the last thing she could hold on to. Yuna's head was down, as Tidus tried to think up anything to say to her...

"Whoa! You okay?" he asked his expression with worry, maybe if he was able to make her smile once more...

Yuna looked up, looking into a cheery smile and those pair of deep blue eyes staring in concern - taking the notice of him trying to cheer her up. She was a bit shocked though, as she finally realized who she was clinging to in desperation of bawling out all of her emotions. It was **_him_**. The man who she had first seen while arriving in Luca, the same exact man whom she knew was the star blitzball player for the Besaid Aurochs...the handsome young man who had just saved her from serious injury. She managed to lift her head up to look into his eyes, his arms cradling her - supporting her from falling. 

He smiled, as he lifted her up making her stand straight up, while wiping away her tears. 

Tidus then felt a deep relief as soon her facial expression didn't seem offended or disgusted with his behavior towards her; instead she only wiped away the remaining tears that were streaming down her face - managing a small smile towards him.

"Thank you..." she softly spoke, still sniffling - feeling the frustration from the scene earlier in the café. It was odd, he wasn't looking at her as if she was a spoiled brat, in fact he held her chin up...cheering her up with a sense of a charm she still had to know about. 

"I guess we know that clothes can be a dangerous thing?" he joked, hearing a silent giggle from her. As soon as she calmed down from the sniffling and panting breaths for air - Yuna began to inhale and exhale repeatedly. 

"The name is Tidus," he held out his hand towards her, grinning - his eyes shining along with the moonlight. Yuna nodded with a smile as she took his hand and shook it gently.

"Yuna," she replied _'But I'm sure you know that by now...' _she thought. He must've thought that she was acting up, acting like a spoiled child. Maybe he had got the wrong impression of her in the restaurant, when she stormed off with an anger she hadn't taken quite care of as of yet. She still had to settle all things out though with Yunalesca, maybe it was just something that she just needed to practice while compromising with mother as well. She had been right about her losing her temper like a child, but how can she hold it back when no one could ever take her or her emotions seriously? Since when did she even acted like a child? She pointed the blame all to the services and pampering in her life...all because of her high society.

"I think I should pay some high respects for you then, Lady Yuna..." Tidus said, completely driving her off course from her thoughts - seeing him kneel down doing the prayer gesture towards her, showing her honor. "Since of course, you are to be wed to Maester Seymour." 

She hated it. Not that she appreciated the respect that she was being received from Tidus, she just thought people shouldn't be praising someone in higher classes; all because they were wealthy...everyone had a right. And everyone at least deserved some respect as well. 

"But, Sir Tidus...I'm greatly aware that I need to tend to pay my respect to you as well. Congratulations for your victory this afternoon. An exciting game I must say." she said, as she too kneeled to do the prayer gesture towards him, making Tidus' brow furrowed in confusion, but he just decided to go along with it...after all, he was talking to her. Something he never would've imagine when he had first took a step in Luca, he was actually speaking to...a future bride.

"Well, I guess I should...owe a thanks to my old man, Jecht for... things." he struggled to say it, but it had to come out someday. Yeah, so he should thank his father - a man that he absolutely despised, to this very day. Tidus' knew however, that he wasn't saying a proper thank you for being an idol for me to look up to. No, he could never see Jecht as his idol. Never. Jecht had insulted him. Insulted him for the deal that he couldn't make it on his own, that he seeked for his guidance. That Tidus would be asking him...his old man to look forward to a proper life. Like that would ever happen! He proved that on his own, proved for a fact that he didn't seek the guidance, didn't need to lectures from him. And yet...there was very little and a very stifling feeling of positivity towards his father. He didn't quite know of it yet, but right now - he didn't want to know anymore, nor think about him any longer. 

"Jecht?" she asked him, her eyes wondering - her hand placing it on her mouth, a deep surprising effect taking over her bones. Could it have been? Could have Tidus' father been the exact same Jecht she had seen when she was 3? Before her father had left her? After all these years of waiting, not expecting one more update on their behalf? It couldn't be...but then, she had remembered. Remembering that day before her 7th birthday, before father, Sir Auron, and Sir Jecht had left her alone - with Yunalesca. Jecht had showed her the basics to blitzball, showed her the exact gameplay - that gave her great interest into the sport. Yunalesca had rolled her eyes, before leaving though she had given a kiss to the cheek to her father. Not knowing, that he would never return to her in her arms...ever again. It had upset her greatly though - Braska had never spent so much time with her, none at all, when he took those finalize steps forward away from her...he barely even said a happy birthday. 

Yuna tried to hide the sadness, and blinking back the tears that were to form again. She decided she needed to know for sure...that the Jecht, Tidus had been talking about really was him, the man that was Braska's guardian...her father's guardian.

  
"I remember, a man named Jecht," she said softly, turning around to look above the starry night - the cloak of darkness along with the sparkling diamonds that sprinkled across the sky. Although the stars were giving her a sense of peace - she couldn't help but frown at the earlier thoughts of childhood. The loneliness...but wouldn't that mean, that Tidus' had been alone too? Once Jecht went away with Braska? Never to be seen again?...

_'Stop it! It's none of your business anyways!' _she scolded in her thoughts, why all the worry? She had only met the guy for a barely 20 minutes, and all of a sudden a sympathy had grown for him. She barely even knew him - yet.

Tidus arched a brow turning to face her, "You knew?...Jecht? My father?" he asked, suddenly. He tried not to curse in front of the young woman standing beside him - the moon had been delicately casting her facial features, her beauty even more noticeable under the dark of night. 

She turned to face him, taking a step forward to him, nodding a yes towards him. 

"Yes I believe so...He was a blitzball player too." 

A shocked Tidus only stared at her, looking down at the ground...Did Yuna really knew his old man? The man he truly despised? Why on Spira had she known him? How did she know him on the first place? Of course, he couldn't quite speak his feelings towards Jecht in front of Yuna; he shouldn't as a matter of factly.

  
"Really? Funny, you sure you talkin' about Jecht?" 

Yuna arched a brow, "Well yes...But you know there are many Jechts." 

He uttered a light-hearted laugh, as well as she. It was nice to see her smile gently again, the face that was with tears has been such a heart wrenching vision to see - Tidus had noticed that greatly.

"Well I don't think you're talking about my old man though," Tidus said, placing his arms behind his head as he stretched. "My father...he...well, left me 10 years ago. I was only 7 years old at the time. I haven't heard from him since." 

Yuan winced, so it had been true. Had Tidus felt the same loneliness she had felt? He was the same age as her when her father walked out in her life. But she couldn't quite punch the feeling of him feeling a deep negativity towards his own father. Father and son tended to have close friendships, exactly. That was then she had noticed - their age similarities when their fathers left out leaving them alone, her father the high summoner, his father a blitzball player and a possiblity being the guardian of Braska...

There had to be a connection.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her jaw dropping, "Because I too, was only 7 years old when my father had left me. He had 2 guardians - one of them was named Jecht. They left 10 years ago, too. That means..." she stared at Tidus, her smile growing in a bright haze, sending a warm shock through Tidus' body - she had an affect to him quickly. 

Tidus then scratched his head, "But I don't know. Are you sure you're talking about my old man? He can't be a guardian...He was just-" but he stopped dead at his sentence, the words being jumbled in his head...he shouldn't tell her about the things that Jecht had put him and mother through. But he had to prove to Yuna that it was the wrong Jecht. Jecht was a lazy blitzball player, who had no deep feelings, who shunned him everytime he wanted to do something he had been dying to do so. 

_'But I can't! What will Yuna think of me then? Hating my own father.' _His thoughts were becoming heavy now of his actions.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Tidus stood there, looking down at the dark concrete - the lights were still beaming brightly. But ever since the conversation about Jecht had been discussed, everything was bleak, dull, blurry - and frightening. 

"Nevermind," he said silently, barely whispering. 

Yuna didn't ask later on, knowing that it was still none of her business of what his feelings were. Even if she knew him forever in life, she shouldn't be insisting to what emotions were which. 

Yuna then flinched; she shouldn't act like Yunalesca who did exact same thing of which Yuna was thinking about! 

Before Yuna had said anything more to Tidus, she had heard a voice cut through the dark night - a night where she had actually first met the true son of Jecht. The voice however sounded envious, and yet - calm.

"Come along now Yuna. You're mother has been worried sick about you. Luckily I've found you," Seymour had stepped in front of Yuna, taking her arm as he forcefully started to walk in steadily direction. "You know you shouldn't be talking to strangers, Yuna." he had told her, smiling as he kept her closer to his body while they walk. 

How dare he say that about Tidus! A complete stranger when he was the son of the true guardian of Braska!

"He's not a stranger, Seymour. He's Jecht's son," 

Seymour made a face, and then stopped dead in his tracks as he stared into Yuna's truthful eyes. 

"I want to invite him to dinner after their game tomorrow," she told him. Smiling softly, she took his hand. She hated to do this, but it was the only way to convince of Seymour to agree to let young Tidus come forth to the dinner invitation. 

Seymour looked displeased. "You may do so." nodding, without another word as she stepped out of Seymour's claws as she ran back towards Tidus - who still remained still in the long night full of stars. He looked peaceful, almost twice as handsome as he was underneath the light of the moon - it made Yuna nervous, as he turned to face her, his deep azure eyes taking in hers.

She smiled, "I'm inviting you to dinner," she replied, placing a hand on his shoulder "It would be such an honor to have Jecht's son to come along. So...well, what do you say?" 

Tidus stared deeply into her tint of her bicolored eyes - he did eventually, during this trip wanted to see her again...

He smiled as well, "I'd love to. After the game right?" 

She nodded, slipping her hand off of his shoulder "Right. I'll see you soon then," turning around; she had waved to him before retiring for the night. Leaving him alone once more under the stars in the velvet dark sky...

_'Tommorow then...' _he thought as he began to grin with the first meeting of a new friendship...

Or maybe even more?...

**END CHAPTER 8**

--------------------------------------

**Author's Note~ **Yay, lol. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Expect Chapter 9 soon! ^_^ And by the way, I do have a new FFX/FFX-2 fic posted up called 'Someday', please try to read and review and tell me what you think! I love you guys! *hugs*


	9. Wondering

**Chapter Nine :: Wondering**

The morning had been so far an early risen one. Tidus knew of that for sure. As soon as he sat there wondering about what happened that exact night that took place just a mere few hours ago. Propping an elbow on his knee as he rested his chin on his hand, he quietly ran through everything that had occurred, sitting near the edge of his bed. The morning sun not even close to dawning. He however had no good intensions of sleep - yet still in the midst of surprise the swept over him. 

He had first met Yuna oddly enough by catching her quickly before her face was hauled onto the concrete. He had no idea how it would end up if he didn't. He knew for sure that it wouldn't be a pretty picture, and most people in Luca would possibly put the blame above his shoulders. Thinking that he have might hurt the young woman. But that was the last thing he wanted. Of course, he had barely knew Yuna - yet...It was pretty overwhelming to see the sudden response from her, one of kindness and happiness unlike the tears that were shedding when she fell into his arms. Unlike most females that he met had over the past, Yuna wasn't anything like a snob or a person who would want to grope him in the first meeting - in fact she was more friendly, more outgoing.

Yet he couldn't help but wonder what was Yuna upset about...

_'It's none of my business! How many times do I have to say that to myself?!' _he scolded to himself as he rubbed his eyes roughly with his hands. His gloves just sitting atop the wooden carved table next to his bedside. Apparently he needed that much of sleep; especially that round two of the tournament was this afternoon. 

But as he tried to feel more comfortable of falling into slumber, before the seemingly velvet night ended. He was soon disturbed by the things Yuna had said. Nothing offensive or vulgar of course, more disturbing - more **_haunting_**. 

She had said that she knew a Jecht. Jecht - flesh and family blood. A man he fully despises and hated to even call him his father. And yet, he was actually the good guy? After all the torment that he experienced with his old man, he ended up being the good guy? 

_'That doesn't make any sense at all!' _he yelled in his mind, as he struggled to get settled into the bed by lying atop of the sheets. Jecht left him and mother 10 years ago! Even so by Jecht leaving him...Tidus had remembered. Remembering the insults and lectures of choosing the right future - although a young boy, he had never forgotten and somehow...understood. Understood how hard it was going to be to prove wrong Jecht. Throughout all those years...he somehow got to it on his own. He had never heard from Jecht again, but he must've been alive inside his head for so long. He still heard those insults and laughs coming from Jecht, it was as if he was right behind his back. Pointing and laughing. 

But it only made Tidus stronger. 

He hated Jecht. It was his entire fault for these bitter feelings that he was feeling now. But still...

He had been a guardian for Yuna's father? And here he was not knowing, for even thinking Yuna was wrong! 

Even so, it made no difference now...Yuna was gracious enough to invite him to dinner - even they had barely been acquainted enough to exchange it. Although without the lack of sleep he had wanted...he knew for sure that everything that was happening now wasn't a dream - as the sun of the new morning rose up with a glowing spark of fire.

***

_That afternoon..._

She had only wished to be at the semi-final match that was taking place in Luca stadium right now.

Yuna rolled her eyes as she sat in the elegant carved wooden chair, her elbow setting on top of the table improperly with Seymour, obviously by her side. It was an upsetting tune of Yunalesca's decline for the next round in the tournament, for a boring get together with Seymour and the other Maesters. She had also wished deeply for Lulu to be along for the time being - but she was lucky enough to score a seat to the semi-finals. Leaving her alone with the aristocratic - or seemingly selfish - group of people she had to settle with. 

So far, stupid was the best - and possibly only - summary she could ever come up with the brunch session with the others. Listening to their crap about Yevon and how fortunate it is to be filthy rich - a discussion that Yuna did not part take in. Yunalesca had sat across from her, gleefully laughing at the witty quote that the youngest Maester - Issaru had replied fourth directly about the wedding ceremony. All the maesters were to attend.

"And what do you think, Yuna?" Yunalesca had asked her, testing her if she had been listening to grasp enough attention in their discussion.

"Yeah...I suppose," she stammered. Everyone else just smiled at Yuna's sensitive nature, to them it seemed like no big deal, to her - it was offensive. How could they ever understand without taking her seriously at all? 

As soon as the waiters came along with their breakfast and lunch items for today, placing their dishes upon the rather large table covered with a fine linen table cloth of red. She frowned at the dish that was placed before her. Seymour had taken her facial expression only to oppose hers with a grin. 

"I ordered the same meal for the both of us, you do like liver don't you Yuna?" he asked her, as he retrieved his silverware that was wrapped cautiously around with a red fine linen napkin. 

Yuna shriveled up her nose in response, only to receive a laugh from Yunalesca. 

"Of course she does Seymour. And I'm quite happy for choosing a healthy item for her to set her teeth on. Yuna's been much of that garbage into her mouth." she replied while taking a bite of her baked apple. 

  
Yuna closed her tightly as she counted to ten; she had no more time to get mad. The only thing she had needed to get done was to convince of her mother to let her go and go off to become a summoner. She took a deep breath, relaxing the tension in her head feeling the deep sense of peace eventually by thinking of **_him._** This very evening she would be seeing him, she would be able to introduce Jecht's son to mother - and maybe even so to let her see him during their stay in Luca. 

"So Yuna, Seymour told me a lot about the man you invited to dinner," Yunalesca spoke, as she lifted a wine glass filled with orange juice to her lips. "Said that he was Sir Jecht's son?" 

Yuna alerted, staring at the now smiling Guado who was continuing to slice his liver lunch plate with the sharp knife. So, Seymour had told mother? Great. Now she was going to be asked punishing questions upon Tidus' behavior and appearance. Yuna although, can either tell Yunalesca the ear piercing truth - that Tidus was the handsome young blitzball player who had a kind heart to catch her in his arms before falling face first on the concrete of the sidewalk. She had to stifle a chuckle, however. At first she disapproved of the fullness of her long skirt that was part of that afternoon ensemble during the tournament - but instead of hating the skirt afterwards, she tend to give out a heavenly thanks for Seymour buying her a skirt much to long for her own sake...Leading her right into Tidus after seeing him the very first day...

"Of course mom. He has to be. It's kind of obvious you know? Tidus is a blitzball player - and so was Jecht." she then chose her fork to repeatedly poke at the disastrous meal that Seymour had ordered for her - Yevon, it smelled horrible!

"Well dear, what if he isn't?" Yunalesca sent a cocked eyebrow to Yuna as she ceased the poking of her now chopped liver. "What if he is a fake?"

Yuna grew hot and angered - how dare she say that about him! About seeing people and knowing them truthfully, other than her mother who continually sends a disturbing look against all people in lower classes than she. It made Yuna want to have a fit again, like the night in the café. 

But somehow she managed to keep her temper low. 

"He is not a fake, mom. Supposedly that Jecht left him 10 years ago...he was exactly the same age as I was when father left me!" 

Yunalesca just shrugged, "Well...I'll just give him a glimpse to see if he really is what you think he is." 

Yuna not only went back to be angered, she went fully disgruntled. Hoping that the evening with dinner with Tidus would hurry up by now - the clocks were ticking fast and Yuna had barely got anything done...

***

Tidus yawned at the after affects of the lack of sleep and the game that had been continually playing for the past 2 hours. It had been neck and neck against the Kilika Beasts that very afternoon, the annoyance with the tied scores increased rage in both teams. Each of them wanting to end the game with their own victory. Unbeknownst to both of the teams, each of them feeling a pain inside as the score finally ended with the Besaid Aurouchs in the lead. Tidus being the reason, with his upbringing quickness and agility to bring the ending point for his team. Bringing a delighted smile coming from Rikku and Wakka. 

"Ey Tidus, great victory ya?" Wakka punched him on the shoulder playfully, as they made their ways to the locker room. Rikku jumping up and down excitedly, as she too punched Tidus playfully. Giggling as she opened the door for both men. 

"I'm so excited!" she shrieked making everyone who had appeared in the locker room earlier before the three did, stared eyes at her, everyone quiet and nervous. 

"We're in the finals! Woot!" she raised her fist up and began twirling it around - Rikku's somewhat victory taunt.

Wakka laughed, as he stood upon the benches of the locker room - raising his voice happily with a booming sound of glory. 

"This calls for a celebration, ya? What do you all say?" As he raised his hands, everyone in the locker room smiling boldly and jumping to their feet - screamed with joy and happiness. 

Tidus however, remained content as he scratched the back of his head - a small smile escaping. Oh yes, he had forgotten. The invitation - the evening which he still had to make time to prepare for, the time of continuous acquaintance with the lovely daughter he had met that night. Whom to believe that he is the son of a man who he despises - yet hiding behind the dreadful outlook of a father...a guardian. 

He then felt a pair of worried eyes casted by Wakka and Rikku, who all tended to the side of him. Both of them looking at each other with a slight shrug. 

Tidus chuckled, "Can I help you?" 

Wakka then arched a brow, "What is it?" 

Rikku nodded her head furiously, with a pretend angry emotion in her eyes. "Yeah, what's wrong? Last celebration you headed outside without a word! You big party pooper!" she poked him, her tongue sticking out only to leave Tidus laughing. He admitted, he did feel guilty for leaving the first major victory party last night - but he just couldn't shake the feeling of being alone. Sitting in the chair for a long period of time wasn't his taste of a good celebration...

Instead it was an accidental greeting, a mysterious conversation, and an invitation to dinner - to make it a little easy for him. 

"I can't go to the celebration this time," Tidus paused then placed his hands into his pockets - waiting for the eagerly questions.

Rikku gasped, "What? Why? A celebration is no fun without the guy who scored the finals for us!"

Tidus shrugged, although he was instantly sorry for not going with his team mates for a night out party, he couldn't pass down the invitation from Yuna. It'd probably upset her. Either way, it was his only opportunity he had here in Luca. Afterwards, possibly even after the dinner association - he may never see Yuna again. And he sure wanted to get to know a hell of a lot better than last night's conversation. Yuna was quiet, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling of her hiding her feelings against her own will...

_'Yevon, stop it! Why are you getting to that thought anyways?!' _he thought to himself, shaking his head at his behavior. He just couldn't stop thinking - it was driving him mad.

"I was invited to dinner," Tidus replied, scratching his head once more, unsure of what their expressions were to be like next but he awaited the next question as if reading his mind.

"May I ask with whom?" Wakka asked, placing his hands on his hips as he awaited his answer. 

_'Here goes' _he thought, then aloud "With...Lady Yuna...She invited me last night. When I went outside during the party." 

At that moment, Rikku's jaw dropped, Wakka's eyes blinking with disbelief - he had just said didn't he? Tidus stared now at the locker room ceiling as if he known what their expressions were worn. He had to stifle another laugh, knowing that Wakka was to freak out in just a couple of minutes.

"You're kidding me! You're having dinner with Seymour's fiancé?! But...how in the world did you get invited?!" Rikku exclaimed, covering her mouth as she stabbed Tidus with her looks of surprise.

"It's uh - long story." he replied, then jumped as he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Turning his back he noticed Wakka, a serious tone and look on his face now - as Tidus awaited for the treatment and lessons coming from his own coach...embarrassing? 

Yes. 

"Tidus, not that I'm offended or anything. I just have to say this: be careful when you're with Yuna, ok? She is after all the bride of Maester Seymour." 

Tidus nodded agreeing to the fact of Yuna's marriage to Seymour, but what was the whole point with "being careful"? He knew what he was doing after all; all that he's really doing is going to dinner with her. That's it. Possibly even talk to her more, meeting well, her fiancé...

_'Well, I'm just doing what I think is right, right? Right.' _he silently nodded, then turning to face Wakka. 

  
"I understand Wakka, don't worry 'bout me. I'm just going to dinner with her. No big deal." he replied, as he left to change from his Besaid Auroch Jersey to his regular clothing - unable to hear Wakka's other words that he breathed quietly. 

Wakka sighed, "I sure hope you know what you're doing, brudda. If you fall for each other later on during this trip in Luca, I don't know what cost it might be..."

**END CHAPTER NINE**

**--------------------------------**

**Author's Notes~** I apologize for this chapter being so late. But as I said before, district tests and volleyball games are getting in the way of updating. Anyways, before I start I just have a few words I have to say. I received a review from - you know who you are, that responded to my likes/dislikes in my profile page. With that, lost respect for me. I apologize for offending "that person" in any way. But what I don't get is that person referring me to as a "shallow creature". If I don't like a certain character, then I don't like that certain character simple as that. Sure I like the whole Kagome and Inuyasha pairing better than Kikyou, but maybe there are other reasons why I hate her so much. But of course, I won't get into that... 

I think it's unfair to judge people by who they are from their opinions. Everyone is entitled to have their own opinion, and there's no getting around the fact that no one can change it. And basically, everyone has a right to express their thoughts. If we weren't - then there wouldn't be a FanFiction.net. If we weren't - then the world would be boring. Accept the fact of being free of speech...

Now that I got that out of my chest...I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! ^_^ And I also fixed the chapters and stuff - it confused everyone so I made it easier for you guys. Thanks muchos for the reviews everyone! I love you all :-)


	10. Questioning Reason

**Chapter 10 :: Questioning Reason**

Tidus had remained quiet as he continued to pace in an abnormal way. A sense of nervousness sending a chill down his spine. 

What exactly was he supposed to do?

Yuna hadn't told him specifically where to go, or where to meet up with her. No word coming from her since this afternoon - she was supposedly having another banquet with Seymour and the other Maesters, something that she seemed greatly disappointed in instead of watching the bout between the Kilika Beasts. It seemed as if the game was way more pleasurable than sitting with a couple of old guys. It made Tidus chuckle...but he had to wonder somehow - would Yuna really choose that kind of life? Independent and free spirited? 

_'Probably not, she's getting married.' _he thought to himself, as he paced even faster. _'It's something that she chose herself obviously. And I don't blame her for being happy.' _

Instantly that thought made Tidus stopped dead in his tracks, the Luca locker rooms were empty and quiet, knowing that he was alone.

Did Yuna really seem all that happy? 

Whatever the cost, the clock in the locker room hallway read 8 o' clock. Only a few minutes ago had both teams left in sulking in their loss or their continuous victory that was supposed to be happening the entire night until the next time they had to play in the finals. Tomorrow would decided which team they would be playing against - and  Tidus was going to anxiously wait for their names. 

He shook his head, right now he had a dinner to attend to...but he has no idea where to go! Tidus sighed, then began to pace once more - in a more upbeat fashion, the quickness making whispering noises of his shoes walking on the carpeted floor. What in Spira was he was supposed to do? 

"Maybe it was a gag," he began silently speaking to himself, a voice of disappointment setting a frown on his face. 

"Great, maybe I thought I was such a big joke!" he shook his head. How could have he been so stupid? Of course, Yuna wanted nothing to do with him, so she decided to leave him waiting for the night. Maybe it was funny to treat people like that, in Yuna's opinion. Making a very embarrassed and disappointed Tidus to begin to walk out through the exit, his head slightly down...only to bump into someone smaller and more of a female as she grunted at the slight impact made between the both of them. His head looking into blue and green eyes, as his face went expressionless to his surprise...

It was **her**.

Yuna smiled and waved softly at him, laughing at the sudden greeting that happened exactly like the last time they had met. Something sweet to savior for in Yuna's case...

In a beat, Tidus had noticed Yuna's change in attire once more. Something that had to be appropriate for tonight's occasion. It left a gap between the rates of the lovely attires from earlier on in her days in Luca. The strapless white dress she had to be wearing now must've cost at least a small fortune, as it stopped at her shins with a small slit near the collar, creating a small v-neck. Her shoes which have consisted of strappy high heels to match the ensemble. Straps that entwined her well toned calves. Her hair was down, letting the soft brown locks cover parts of her face. Only to have the remaining pieces of her hair, behind her ear. Her ears, adorned with a crystal teardrop earring in each lobe. 

****

She was gorgeous, although she was always to seem beautiful to the eye. 

Tidus had to fight the lump in his throat as he tried to cease from a loud gulp. The reason being, just by looking at her now. It was strange to feel a sudden feeling - they only met just a night ago - last night under the stars. But it was beginning to be more realistic than Tidus had ever thought. 

"I thought I'd find you here," she replied, stepping forward to him. Tidus than gave out the fact in his thoughts that she had perfectly hit the nail right on the head easily. Surprisingly.

"I apologize for not telling you specifically about where to go. My fault! Sorry..." she said with a gasping mouth, her hand covering it. But Tidus only grinned, "Don't worry 'bout it." was his reply. Making Yuna smiling in relief. She had been truly sorry; she hadn't meant to make Tidus wait after such a long time. He was probably thinking that everything was a hoax and a gag, that she only did this to make her belly laugh for her own time being. But she couldn't understand: why she would do such a thing. She would never do anything to hurt anyone's feelings...not intentionally or physically. And she stuck to the promise. 

"So how was the game?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, grinning for his awaited answer.

Tidus only smiled as he threw his hands into a victory taunt. "We won! I can't wait 'till the finals!" 

Yuna applaud with a laugh, "I'm having my bets on you guys to win for Besaid for me..." but she instantly drifted off from her sentence, realizing about Besaid. Besaid Island had been her place since she was young, a place where she actually grew up. Of course, no one really knew about her presence around the small isle village, ever since mother found out about the news of her father's disappearance. Yunalesca began to think that it was a disrespect to say that Braska was in a small village that no one ever thought about, and everyone needs to take a notice to them from a much more larger metropolis - thus makes the beginning of her story when she moved back to Bevelle...the actual area she was born in.

Yuna then turned the opposite direction, her back to Tidus. Confused and a feeling a bit of awkward, he just remained where he was until she felt comfortable coming close to him again...there was something that Yuna was hiding and it was disrupting their acquaintance greatly, especially now. The short pause that had broken during their brief meeting had been disturbing Tidus and Yuna with annoyance, barely whispering a certain word or even speaking for that matter. Instead while Tidus scratched his head, Yuna began to grasp her hands together. Her hands turning and moving cautiously. Looking down while scratching, Tidus' eyes began to become distracted at the view he saw there. 

Slowly, he drifted his eyes from Yuna's perfect body form from head to toe - slowly. Shifting his eyes up, from her strappy high heeled shoes, to her toned calves, slowly following her slender and long legs, then...

Yuna had turned around as soon as she felt a pair of azure eyes staring at her from behind. She had to stifle a blush, embarrassed to turn into the hot pink upon her face. She had caught him - caught him staring nearly at her own body. It was an attention from someone who seemed to like her; she had to admit silently that she enjoyed the attention coming from him. It made her feel more comfortable with herself, that alone not even Seymour can ever make her feel that way. 

She managed to grab his attention - though she never wanted him to stop. 

She coughed, only to stifle another laugh at a very distracted Tidus who was nearly returning to reality now, shaking his head to wake himself up. She didn't know what came over her, but then she started to feel a hot sensation in her cheeks - she was beginning to feel shy around him. She at least wanted to impress the son of Sir Jecht, to make herself seem more grown up...unlike the treatment around her. 

"Um, we should leave," Yuna managed to smile for him, and Tidus began to shiver of slight nervousness. 

"Oh. Yeah. Um...yeah, we should." he choked, making sure he didn't do anything to offend her. He pretty sure felt that he did, of course he was staring at her now - she was noticeable...okay, she was gorgeous and he couldn't help the feeling right?

Yuna nodded, then turned back to walk towards the near exit of the locker rooms - failing to hear the slight cursing from an embarassed Tidus.

_'Great, she caught me staring at her ass. She probably thinks I'm some pervert. Good going, you idiot.' _

Tidus glanced back at Yuna who continued to walk towards the exit. 

He gulped, _'Yup. This is going to be a long night...' _

***

By the time they had got to the restaurant however, Yunalesca's smile disappeared as soon as Tidus and Yuna approached the group whom included the many maesters that were involved with this morning's brunch time. 

Yunalesca who had arrived earlier before them had not been too civil with her greeting towards Tidus. It made Yuna slightly disappointed in mother towards her behavior with a guest. She sure knew that she wouldn't act around a young man like Seymour or an elder like Maester Mika. She didn't understand why all the disrespect that was being put forth to her mother's greeting. 

"Mom," Yuna tapped her mother's shoulder to receive a close attention "This is Tidus. Sir Jecht's son..." 

Tidus smiled and raised his hand for her to shake, "It's a real honor to meet you ma'am," 

Yunalesca fought to shrinkle up her nose in disgust of Tidus' attire for the night, fixing her eyes from head to toe as if to tell him 'it wouldn't help if you'd changed your clothes' Yuna glanced over to Tidus' direction to see if he could notice those eyes of disgust towards him.

 "Oh yes...Yuna has told me so much about you young man," 

Apparently he did, but he didn't seem to care when Yunalesca, instead of shaking his hand in a friendly manner, turned her back and walked away to talk to Summoner Issaru. 

Yuna frowned, but Tidus only grinned towards her with excitement as they began to enter the restaurant.

Luckily, Yuna who had been relieved as she appeared had nothing to fear as all eyes were on her. She supposed the reason being was that Seymour hadn't been in time for their arrival just yet. She looked up over at the golden dome that almost resembled the Luca stadium, sending a quick prayer of a 'thank you' for Yevon being peaceful and agreeable for once. She began to turn away from all the "fiancé fame", to her attention at the young blitzball player to her left, who seemed to be in awe and in surprise at the luxury contained.

Tidus who remained to stare at the golden walls and drapery that suited the golden theme to the restaurant. The fountain that had spring up before him, splashing a mist of water to his face. 

It was unlike anything he had ever seen, the restaurant when he first arrived in Luca couldn't even compare to the beauty he had set his eyes on the restaurant that he was in now. And for the first time in his age he had felt a deep sense of relaxation - away from the horrible memories of his early childhood, away from the loneliness from celebrations, and away from the tension of the blitzball tournament.

He began to hear the soft melodies of the orchestra that were giving a full spot concert for the dining customers seated, clanking their silverwares fixed with cheerful conversations. The violins among the tune of the happily noises, went along the rhythm with the equal sound of the strings playing soulfully. 

That was then he noticed the other attire of others who were seated in their tables. Each of them dressed up more formally than he had. In fact, he was just wearing the same clothes he had always worn when he went out. It was part of him, and nothing could change that. Although he was feeling the midst of being out of place - currently being labeled that as a part of the group. 

Yuna then nudged Tidus softly with her elbow, then whispered into his hear with words of encouragement. 

"Don't feel out of place, you're alright," she winked as if she had read his emotions from the inside. 

"I hope so," he replied back, then gave out his arm to escort her to her seat. 

She giggled, "Well thank you." Accepting his arm as she wrapped hers around his, the sense of touch not nearly enough to drive both of them away. 

"There you are!" an enthusiastic voice had called out through the loud room. And instantly, Tidus had felt Yuna's arm drift away from his. He arched a brow in confusion - why did she pull away from him? She had accepted the offer of escorting her to where they were to be seated, and yet...she had pulled away? It was then he turned around to drift his eyes into the tall Guado that was now grabbing Yuna's hand, kissing the palm. 

He watched the tableau going on as she and Seymour stood together, Seymour's arm around her. Although she knew that her fiancé had come along for the dinner later than expected - Yuna's moment of happiness and peace began to fade as she placed her head down, looking at the light marble floor. Tidus had to wonder about her facial expression now however, with questioning reason. It seemed to him that Yuna was unhappy as he watched with concerned eyes...

**END CHAPTER TEN**

---------------------------------

**_Author's Note~ _**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! . Everything has been hectic lately, but since that Spring Break has arrived that means more updates! ^_^ Hooray! The true plot of this fic is coming along and plus there's a lot more interaction between Tidus and Yuna soon to come ;-) Until next time...


	11. Contemplation of Words on Life

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~_** My apologies on my lateness on this chapter... But you know how it goes, school and blah blah blah...and a little writer's block. :-P So you can actually punch me if you want . Anyways, I've already got 2 chapters finished for this fic ;-) So you'll expect updates faster and plus: Volleyball season is almost over, meaning more updates and all the good stuff! HAHAHAHA!

****

**Chapter 11 :: Contemplation Of Words On Life**

****

While Tidus watched amongst Yuna and Seymour exchanging a short and very quiet conversation when he had first arrived, he tend to remained quiet for the time being. In only a few seconds of Seymour's entrance, he felt alone. Of course, Yuna would lead him all the way for this dinner banquet currently right now, but with Seymour and others around her - he seemed that Yuna wouldn't even glance at him for even a moment. He scratched his head as he began to take a step towards Seymour and Yuna who were dragged up in a conversation - or more actually that Seymour was talking mostly. 

Yuna glanced past Seymour's shoulder, to see him. 

Wondering what the problem was, Seymour swiveled to turn around only to see the young blitzball player stare at them. Yuna only smiled as she walked over to him, while Seymour serving up near the cusp of jealously saw Yuna patting Tidus' arm.

_'Thank Yevon, I need an excuse to get me out that non stop garbage' _she thought to herself, but she managed a small smile while she began to lay her hand on Tidus' shoulder. Oh, she could see it in Seymour's eyes. That already that he was getting annoyed and envied. It was natural however, that Seymour had been a bit too overprotective ever since the hand in marriage proposal - or demand - but whether or not it was for love and strong emotions towards her, she had a very cold presence tingling down her spine...and it frightened her more than ever. 

"Seymour, sweetie" she hated to say that "I believe you and Mr. Tidus seen each other before?" 

Seymour fixed a look upon the young man, arching a brow at his attire for the night. It was then that Yuna and Tidus had barely noticed the rolling of his eyes in aggravation, Seymour then crossed his arms as he tried painfully to give a grin to Tidus who held his glove hand in front of him. 

Seymour only looked at the hand of acquaintance, with a look of disgust he had only barely said "I believe we've already met, Yuna." then turned to her, grabbing her hand tightly. She winced at the pain from the tightness and the grip from his claws, the pressure painful and excruciating especially with his long nails that nearly pierced her pale skin. 

Tidus arched a brow and sadly looked at the expression on Yuna's eyes. 

_'She looks like she's about to cry,' _he contemplated as he gave in another gaze towards her face. It wasn't really hard to tell that she was in pain right now. And yet it was easy to notice that exact pain he was thinking of. Her pale white skin had a red mark of a hand print, the nail marks that were left on her tender flesh...and was she bleeding just slightly? Or maybe that it wasn't the kind of pain that physically was hurting her right now...

It could possibly come from within her heart.

**~oOo~**

"So what do you think they're doing right now?" Rikku said as she propped an elbow near the edge of the table, resting her head on top of her fist. 

Wakka sighed, after the news of one the team players that had earned them the final round for the championship game was going to head out for dinner with the young bride that was Seymour's belonging, it was just best to stay at the hotel bar that was located near the lobby. They made sure that if they were to celebrate that all team players would stick together, just to make sure they wouldn't miss out on all of the fun. But after all, Tidus was invited and he seemed miserable after the first night of celebration. 

So Wakka decided not to blame him. 

Wakka then leaned farther back into the booth chair, giving a yawn of sleepiness. It was getting boring now; everyone had gone to bed sooner than Wakka had thought to ensure that they'd wake up early for their exploration of Luca they've never seen before. 

Only Rikku had remained, and the Al Bhed decided to not leave Wakka alone for the night being. 

Wakka then picked up his glass mug as he took a large gulp of beer, Rikku watched as the drops of the beverage swimmed all the way down his throat in amazement. She giggled; she didn't really know if she was drunk or sober because of the fact that she too just took another gulp of beer a near 2 seconds later. Wakka then set the heavy mug upon the wooden surface of the table, his facial emotion showing one of tired and sadness.

Rikku arched a brow, cocking her head to the side "Why so gloomy? We should be happy that we're in the finals, Tidus had an invitation to Yuna's dinner with Seymour and the others...what's the saddest part about it?" 

"That Tidus will do something he shouldn't?" Wakka answered to the question that was earlier asked, although he answered very late. He turned to look at a very disappointed Rikku, who had a sour look of her face of disapproval. Geez, he was the coach of the Besaid Aurochs, and here he was thinking that something bad might happen like a father treating his son as if he offended someone. He needed to lighten up just a bit...actually for the rest of his life. Sometimes it bothered Rikku that Wakka had that curiosity to himself especially over protectiveness.

"Who knows what he's doing at that dinner occasion...Yevon forbid, that he might tell embarrassing stories about our team to the maesters!... he might even tell them about me!" 

Rikku then shook her head, vigorously "Stop being insightful! It's creepy!" Rikku cried covering her ears, muffling the sound of Wakka's worried tone of voice. She had wished she was drunk so she hadn't have to listen to Besaid resident's rambles...

**~oOo~**

Yuna's happiness had blown out of her as soon as Seymour had kissed her forehead. She had hoped tonight would have been an anti-stressed occasion on her behalf, without the presumably and repeatedly comments about the wedding and the day it would that labeled her doom. She remembered something that she had promised herself, that she would convince her mother to let go of her tough grip on her life, and to call off the wedding...and to run off free at last. 

Freedom. 

That had been the word on the top of her vocabulary list, but how could that be?...She hadn't even began to plan out a decent debate with Yunalesca. None whatsoever. It had felt everything had failed in her mind of planning, after all those days of thinking and she had came up with no solution. 

"I've reserved a special seating for us," Seymour declared, the group perking up to listen to their dining location. He then pointed upwards, the large window that was set upon for the especially wealthy residents.

Yunalesca then began to grin towards Yuna, cheerfully knowing where they were to be seated. While Yunalesca was smiling gleefully and surprisingly at the special dining area for tonight, Yuna had felt sick to her stomach. She knew for a fact that Seymour had only done this for her sake. So he could sulk up and bring forth the remarks of happiness of them - together. It made Yuna lose her appetite quickly, but she somehow regained from ever being ill when Tidus had approached her beside her.

He smiled. 

Fighting the grasp of Seymour wrapping his arms around her shoulders, she smiled back willfully. Tidus who was able to notice her face underneath the golden tint inside of the restaurant gave Yuna a glowing touch to her smile which made Tidus' breath to quickly escape from him. 

Seymour then noticed the attention between the two and decided to break it off with the explanation and the show off to the balcony. Yuna turned to look at Seymour with her eyes, noticing the glare to instantly morph into a cheerful welcome. Her smile disappeared as she then began to nod her head as if to tell him that she got 'his attention' instead. 

"Upon the balcony," he replied with a frightening and twisted grin "So that we may see the gorgeous view of Luca evening." 

The sharpness of his nails were now digging into her shoulders. He must've been a little infuriated between the attraction with her and Tidus. But to no less, Yuna had ignored the pain and decided to pretend to listen to her fiancé -- even though she never really does. Before she really knew it, Seymour and the rest of the others began to walk to the balcony floors, the golden stairs leading them the way. It had all been ridiculous now, the reason being of eating outside where a fanciful dinner table was set - it bothered Yuna tremendously. 

_'If he'd stop spoiling me, he would know how I would feel about my life by now,'_ she thought to herself. And it was true; the expression of love had been turned into prices. To Yuna, it had seemed of course that Seymour would buy about anything instead of ever spending time with her to talk or to open up more with her emotions. It was odd enough that Seymour asked her hand in marriage without being able to know her likes or dislikes greatly. It proved to be a disappointment in life where she had realized that she traded being a summoner to get married.

It was a turn down. A turn down towards her dream, and she had betrayed it brutally with someone she does not have no mere feelings for. 

**~oOo~**

As soon as he felt the chilly air of the outside of the balcony, Tidus stretched out and gave out a breath. Facing his head upwards towards the sky. Although without care from disgusted looks from the others of the party, Tidus only smiled at the glowing stars as they raised high above him. 

_'So far, so good,' _he told himself, then turned to see the dining table to be fully equipped more than what he had expected it to be. 

He had to hold a gasp of wonderment as he saw the fine linen scarlet draped around the long and wide foot of the table. Everything had been covered with the silver and antique utensils that nearly sparkled underneath the moonlight. Goblets that were rimmed with gold and somehow managed to keep its eternal clearness - so he could actually see right through the glass. The white plates that were rimmed with designs of vines that flowed evenly around the plate, causing a glow in the center...

He had never seen anything like it in his entire life. 

But as he turned to look at Yuna's facial expression - the look on her face to see what beautiful sets of dining she was able to have, he couldn't be more confused than the last time he had seen her face...

The girl that he had met only sighed - holding back the boredom and non-amusement to Seymour's special dining area that he reserved especially for them. Tidus could barely manage to arch a brow. 

Why in Spira she wasn't enjoying any minute of the casual dinner they were about to have? Especially since Seymour, her actual fiancé that placed a very special seating just for her and her group? It didn't really make sense actually, she should be happy. She is getting what she wants, everything in life that would totally fulfill her natural desires and her satisfaction. She had the gil, she had the perfection of being the daughter of a summoner, and she was the soon-to-be-wife of one of the Maesters of Yevon, what more could she possibly want? Although Tidus, did not find Yuna spoiled - to him she just seemed well, unmoving...

_'She just needs to open up more is all,' _he contemplated, as he pulled out a chair to let Yuna sit down. While doing this, he received a glowing smile from Yuna as she accepted and sat down gently upon the vine carved chair. 

"Thank you," she told him as she searched for the matchable scarlet napkin that laid flat near the round plates. 

But when he repeated to do the same to Yunalesca, she did not even expect anything likely to happen from him. 

She merely stared at him, "I'll sit here," she replied meaninglessly, as she yanked out the chair that was next to Yuna, pulling it swiftly as she can before he was able to even grab it. Well that was rude...

But Tidus had only shrugged, and Yuna had noticed his independence of not caring what people think, as he turned to sit at the opposite direction in front of Yuna, plopping himself while everyone else was rummaging and starting up a bright conversation on how lovely the night was. Yuna tried not to choke on her breath again, oh Yevon how she wished she couldn't care what mother think - she wish she was just as strong and free-willed as Tidus was...how everything would change...

That she would never have to complain about things like marriage or becoming a summoner - if she had done what she had promised herself to do so, she would never get caught up in the city of Luca, eating dinner under the stars, with the most insensitive people in all of Spira, next to her power-hungry future-husband, with her vulgar and greedy mother...and the free-willed son of Jecht that sat right across from her, under the dim moonlit night...

END CHAPTER 11

--**_Quick Note~ _**Yes, as you're all wondering, I am getting more and more into the interaction between Tidus and Yuna ;-) There's more to come!


	12. Tell Me Your Story

**Chapter 12 :: Tell Me Your Story**

****

It was a somewhat odd disturbance feeling deep in Yuna's stomach as she took a quick notice of Yunalesca's eyes that were currently burying into Tidus' smile while he was talking to the others; just to get himself introduced. Tidus had been pretty laid-back once he had settled to talk with Issaru and Mika, going easily with the slight talk about Spira and funny things that were going around in Luca. Issaru had the look on his face that he was enjoying talking to the young blitzball player; in fact they were getting along very well. It was strange though, Yuna never really would have thought of Issaru talking to a man who contrasted very much from the rest of the Maestors.

Yunalesca however, looked disgruntled. "I don't like the way he is wearing his attire, dear. It makes him look disgraceful to the occasion!" she whispered upon her breath, leaning in towards Yuna very closely enough so she could hear. 

"Mom," she began as she laid out the scarlet napkin upon her lap, "He's a blitzball player, and he likes wearing that kind of stuff." Then looking towards the blonde, she began to scan him up and down with her eyes, before adding, "And he really didn't know if the dinner was settled in a formal way or a casual way. So he just decided to wear whatever instead."  

Yunalesca remained silent, only to stare once more at the young athlete across the table, giving a very silent "Hmph" under her breath. Stifling a smirk, Yuna turned to see Seymour still standing, holding out his share of the goblet and a fork - panging the two objects together creating a very high pitched chime. The eyes gazing forth at the Guado. 

"It's good to have you all here tonight," Still standing straight, while settling the glass goblet onto the table, Seymour gave a full fledge grin. "To commemorate our success as maesters as Yevon over the years..." 

_'I knew he'd say that,' _Yuna thought bitterly. She knew for a fact that Seymour would talk amongst the Maesters just to get the attention he truly needed when speaking an important speech, an announcement, hell, even an offer. He just wanted to be the center of attention with his somewhat unimaginable glory. It was hard to believe that he was Maester, in Yuna's opinion; he had been so boldly not taking any actions so far in his duty but attending to the services to Maester Mika and the others. She didn't understand why Mika or the others didn't see him not fulfilling to his duties, or dethroning him away from his seat as the Maester of Yevon. Hard to believe, but yes - through Yuna's eyes of course. 

She didn't think Yunalesca saw it however.

With Seymour still talking amongst the group of high class attendants, Tidus did not listen to the following words that were continuing to come from Seymour's sappy speech. Instead of continuing his gaze towards the Guado, he turned to face Yunalesca. Her smile had been civil when she looked at Yuna and Seymour with a bright influence in her eyes; but if he looked closer into them while her eyes turned to look at him, it looked as if she had spat a shot of venom through his course body. A shock to a sudden point. 

_'Well, no need to really know if she is one of my brightest fans,' _Tidus added humorously to his current thoughts that were blending up in a mix towards a feeling of being comfortable and happy contrasting with the feelings of being an outsider to the clique of aristocratic beings. He wasn't exactly the type of person that would be around the type of group who had the wealth and everything they have upon their shoulders, to figure every way to make Spira a whole lot better place - well, in Tidus' opinion. He wasn't very interested in politics or criticism about events going on in Spira. He hadn't questioned a single thing that was going on between the others and him, just currently. It was just a matter of showing: 'An honor to be the son of Jecht - a guardian and a true hero'? 

Tidus scoffed. 

Confusing, to say the least, and more likely frustrating to deal with the fact that his father - a man of many lectures and demands - was a guardian to Yuna's father. There was no way getting around it; they were going to ask him about his experiences as Jecht's only son. His life as the son - his story...

* * *

Without realizing Seymour's speech being over, Tidus shook his head to wake himself up from the dreamy haze of sleeping for the moment being. He didn't really knew when it occurred but he eventually heard Seymour, with annoyance announce his name. He began to arch a brow to the conclusion for the reason being for his name being addressed to him, but he wasn't confused or embarrassed at the fact. . . he was actually quite surprised.

Yuna was smiling directly towards at him, and instead of Seymour - who had been fully dismissed from Yuna's glow of attention - stood up as she continued to smile brightly. Every head turned to notice the guest of Yuna's invitational guest that was seated for the evening. 

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce a very special guest here tonight," she said, referring to the young blonde that was seated across from her; it wasn't hard to notice the sudden slight blush that was staining the young man's cheek. But it was indeed a smile that was sent towards her. She raised her hands towards to directly place his direction. 

"I'm sure you are honorable for Sir Jecht, who gave his services to Lord Braska 10 years ago. But I'm very excited to announce that his son is making his presence here in Luca." 

Tidus heard the awes and gasps of surprise as everyone took an eye to the stranger seated at the far end table. Feeling the twinge of nervousness and unable to release a sentence coming from his mouth, he managed to try out a false smile. 

"Um, howdy?" he replied, waving a hand to a simple greeting - only to receive a happily responded, heart-filled laughter. Seeing the grins coming from the many people who made Spira it is now - just made him a little bit more aware that he was noticeable now in public, and with people that were close to his family history...he supposed.

Seymour didn't take any gladness in the attention towards the young blitzball player. He tended to hide his jealousy as everyone gave an introduction of themselves. Yuna then took a quick glance at Seymour who was still standing from where he was speaking, that was when she took the notice of his anger rising upon his demon-like eyes.

He sneered, an awfully disgusted sneer that gave Yuna a chill down her spine. She really didn't think it was a big deal really - she knew that he would be acting like this. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something between Tidus and Seymour may reach to the point where they couldn't take each other anymore. And the feeling was also a stir in her mind, just by looking at the eyes of the Guado of Yevon - the spark that came forth into his eyes...was Seymour hiding something away from her?

* * *

When the waiters of the restaurant came in place to take the grand total orders of meals, Tidus and Yuna were in the midst of sharing a public conversation, thus being the reason why both were all ears to hear Tidus' story of his life...well particularly the ones that he would be able to share the good things in life. If he ever confided to tell the single truth of his living - that he despised his father, and never accepted his mother's fate, what would she think of him then? After all, Jecht - a man who took services to Lord Braska, her only father - was a man of good for the heart of Spira. Well to the Maesters, mostly. Comments about the loyal services to Yevon were a disobeying order...and Tidus had nothing to honor about his own father. 

And he couldn't possibly tell Yuna, he known by now that she has her own faith to her religion of Yevon - for sure she would take a real notice of the disobeying order of his hatred, but looking at her eyes for the moment's sake, he just noticed how interested she was in taking the stories about his first experience in blitzball. 

Yuna smiled, "So was it hard when you first tried?" 

Tidus then propped his arms upon the scarlet table cloth that lay perfectly flat on the fine carved wooden table, "Well, come to think of it I wasn't so good when I tried. I got annoyed you know?" He gave a out a chuckle, "It was funny though, because I was so frustrated at myself, I really wanted to do better than what my dad had to offer..." 

Tidus then held a breath realizing what he had just said...He didn't mean it that way!

"Uh, competive wise of course." He said nervously; he was nearly close to actually bashing his own father. But Yuna didn't seem to notice however, she only became more interested as she leaned in more to listen. 

She nodded, "I know what you mean...So how did you overcome those obstacles?" 

Looking into her eyes deeply as he too began to lean in closer, everyone that were seated everyone not paying any close attention between the two's sudden engagement of serious conversation. Not even Seymour, or Yunalesca. 

"Well, I've always told myself that you should never give up on things you want to do, that you should always push towards what you want and not stopping until you get it." he told her, staring a serious glint in his eyes. 

Tidus was right; she, herself, Yuna - the daughter who wants to follow Braska's footsteps - should never give up to easily. She began to nod in understanding as she then clamped her hands together, the diamond ring that Seymour gave to her, caused a slight scratch of her skin, making Yuna's back arch boldly. He was right about never giving up what she wanted, and she sure knew that she wanted to go through the challenges of becoming a summoner she had been dreaming about ever since father left her for his pilgrimage. Yuna craved for an adventure, she wanted to have a journey of her own to seek, to save the souls of Spira casting off... But she hadn't been trying to hard lately to even try; it had been the plans about the marriage and the trip to Luca to cause her to go off board. But she hasn't forgotten about the dream she had been saving for well over her life.

_'I CAN become a summoner, I just have to try,' _she told herself, clutching the two hands of hers closer and tighter together. 

And this time, she promised herself that she would carry that wish until she had to leave the one person who gave her his experience of dreams...

END CHAPTER 12

**_Author's Notes~ _**Blah, this chapter was longer, but my stupid Microsoft Word deleted most of it!   . So I had to start over again, and I tried to remembered what I wrote down and came with the finishing product. I just hope you guys like it. :-) And once again, I'd like to thank you very much to the reviewers, I had no idea that this fic would get this far! ^_^ Seriously, you guys are awesome! :-) The next chapter will be longer! I promise you!...

P.S - Hmmmm, I'm thinking about giving doing an AU fic with another Tidus/Yuna pairing...think I should give it a try? Let me know what you think! ;-)

****

****


	13. Did You?

[Author's Notes- I'm back… ducks at flying tomatoes thrown at her :-/ Sorry that I haven't been the best to update. But what with classes starting, Hurricane Charley passing by through my area… what more can you expect? OO Well I haven't ignored your requests to update some of my fics, so I did what I did during my spare time when I had no electricity (for 5 days sniffle) during the hurricane. I finished Chapter 13 (with my hand written trusty notebook, of course!) of From the Heart for your viewing pleasure so here it is and I hope you enjoy!!]

**Chapter 13 – Did You??**

****

It was already morning when Yuna began to stir from her deep state of sleep. Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she took in her hotel room surroundings – the window which that first had caught her eye, wincing at the sun's beam pouring into her window. Yuna did not hesitate as she got up to step on the rough texture of the carpet floor to open her window. She had to gasp in surprise at the breathtaking view of Luca and what she had seen there. The city itself covered with colorful tapestries hung high above its buildings and the activities that were to begin were spoken joyfully as people from the streets began to laugh and joke around.

But activities weren't exactly the number one hit on her list during this trip.

She closed her eyes once more, slightly smiling to herself from the wonderful progress of her acquaintance that very night. The way everything had gone that night could never really sum up the words of how grateful to hear Tidus' words of comfort… Or at least that was all she heard from him.

Certainly so that it had made Seymour cringe and it made Yunalesca snarl underneath her pleasant face – making sure not to ruin the mood for the maesters of Yevon, however. But for Yuna, upon seeing faces from whom she felt uncomfortable opening up to… she had never smiled so happily in her life. It made her feel a lot more realistic that she was truly beginning to feel happy to be in her skin. Well, not in the aristocratic class that she was in of course…

-oOo-

_Last Night…_

Dinner under the stars that night had been wonderful, even though deep down Yuna knew it was a way from Maester Seymour to contribute money instead of any emotional exchanges towards her. Like always in her emotional balance. Eventually later that evening, it had begun to be a lot cooler than the average temperature. In which the others had begun to move into the restaurant for shelter and warmth.

"Are you coming inside, Yuna?"

Yunalesca questioned, as she herself watched her daughter – alongside the acquaintance of him… she tried her best not to sniff a sickening look towards the young man. Just for respect – for one night perhaps.

Yuna merely shook her head, making sure her decision was clear of a 'no'. To her surprise Yunalesca had managed to keep to the reply, and she left her alone. When in usual curfew that if the weather under any circumstances became colder for the skin to bear, Yunalesca would make sure that she'd stay inside. Like it, or not.

And Yuna knew of course, while she stood to gaze upon the sparkling sky of stars – she wasn't alone in her wonderment.

-oOo-

While staring outside the busy day of her location, she had to sigh. Stress was one thing and the other were countless thoughts and daydreams of being someone like her father was another. In fact, it had been ever since that night it had made her pined ever more for what she wanted. She didn't exactly care if she was beginning to feel a bit selfish or out of hand.

_"If I'm being selfish… think about the many people who need a summoner for guidance,"_ she thought. It was true, her father had been able to help strengthen the weaken and even defeated Sin right beside that. If she had lived somewhat like that life…

_"Then I wouldn't be married nor living like this neither,"_ she mused yet again. And the thought of not getting married to Seymour?... It would have been peaceful. And she would finally be able to be who she wants to be. Well, except maybe, Yunalesca's lectures…

Yuna groaned at that the thought, but a familiar voice began to ring and made her calm once more.

_'Well I've always told myself that you should never give up on things that you want to do, that you should always push towards what you want and not stopping until you get it…'_

Words he had told her – the first inspiration so far for what she had been thinking up. The first step however, in Yuna's plan, was to think. And with that of thinking, she had slowly wanted to come up with a compromise. Unlike her previous negotiations with Yunalesca, she had wanted something to settle – in her way. And that meant it had to be done without a constant insult or let down from mother, neither.

With paths to think of and a possibility of being frustrated – somewhere, somehow a tune possibly coming from the music sphere shop had begun to play a serene tune, just make her nerves to settle down. And she chuckled… definitely she needed something like that.

Without hesitation, Yuna just grinned. And she found herself beginning to sway to the melodic beat of her song of the moment.

_Leaving a smell on my coat_

_Leaving a taste on my shoulder_

_I still don't understand_

_What it is about this woman_

While dancing away at the music blaring loudly, Yuna began to shift to her closet doors. Unbeknownst to what occasion to what she was to attend to today. Hopeful that today was that there was nothing to do really. Not to mention, she had wanted very much to look around Luca… noting earlier activities being ran. It seemed like it was something that she would do – well, if she wasn't around the usual crowd and the stupid schedule she was under in. And goodness, she had been busy the last few hours of her stay here that it was ridiculous!

Picking out the perfect dress of her taste, which consisted of a light purple knee length skirt, and a silky white tank to top it off to a casual notch. Yuna beginning to smile for the first time in the morning, noticed herself in the mirror. Her hair had been a bit tattered and messy, but it suited her best for the day. Not to mention, it was something that would make Yunalesca's skin crawl – she added that to her reason of grinning. With her song still playing outside her window, and as if it had been the best morning of her life…

"Yuna! Wake up! And open this door!"

Hearing the loud raps on her door made Yuna's stomach begin to sink as she listened to her mother's count of ten…

-oOo-

_Last Night…_

She knew he was beside her doing just the same as they both took their gaze upon the silver shining stars. They had stood by each other for a couple of minutes, with silence speaking volumes for themselves. Hearing each other's gasp in marvel of the sky they were watching.

Eventually the silence had been broken when he heard her giggle quietly.

"Hmm?" he turned as he took his eyes to glance at her, Yuna's face still subsiding up to the night sky.

"It's pretty here," she said. And he smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Sure is. Reminds me of my home," he replied.

"Zanarkand?" She finished as she too began to stare back at him, only to find him turned away from her.

She heard him quietly saying 'yeah' and silence had begun to take once more of their moment.

Their legs, beginning to feel the effects of standing for a long period of time – decided to bring the chairs as they sat – side by side – still not taking off their gaze away from the pale moon. The cool breeze barely taking a chill to both of them. Tidus then took back his glance towards the young woman next to him. Noticing her eyes beginning to sparkle within each diamond of the stars. Her smile was subtle, but it was noticeable.

He liked seeing her this way, instead of the attitudes that he had seen before – something of anger and frustration. While comparing her mood now – a vast of serenity and a relaxed facial. Tidus didn't even deny the fact that she was pretty… okay, actually, she was gorgeous. But of course, he barely knew her for him to grow feelings for.

_"But that could change…"_ he thought mildly.

It was then that Yuna had felt his deep blue ocean eyes fixed upon her. She smiled nervously.

"So what's it like?" she asked, her hands taking place on her lap.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. Comprehending on her question of thought and opinion.

Yuna stared deeply into his eyes as if she were trying to burn a hole through the back of his skull. But Tidus the feeling that she was sending – like the attention given.

"Those challenges. In blitzball games… They're… very fast paced," she said.

"Oh!" he blushed in embarrassment "Yeah, they are."

"So," she said still as calm as the sky "What's the feeling like? Is just a total rush, or what?"

He had to smile softly, "Why do you say that?"

Yuna looked at him confused, "Well, you don't have time to think out the strategy you have right just then. So doesn't it scare you not knowing what you're gonna expect?"

Tidus placed his elbow upon his knee, as he scooted a bit closer to Yuna, making sure he had his attention. He had to say it just right for her…

"I'll say this actually, not really. Times like that you have to do whatever you can just to win a challenge. But it doesn't mean that you should live that moment like that," he continued "My strategy always is and always has been to decide what you want to do before the game actually happens. If it doesn't go necessarily as plan, then it's ok. People make mistakes. But I don't look at the mistakes – I look forward to whatever hits me…"

Yuna looked at him, silently. Surprised by his response.

Tidus chuckled, "Ironically, that's how I live life…"

Yuna just smiled, "I never really knew that…" and she didn't suppress the giggle that came out of her. Tidus managed to hide his cheeks burning with a deep crimson red, wondering if what he had just said was a bit stupid and cheesy…

_"If I did, than I'm never gonna let live it down!" _he screamed in his mind.

But what the total shock was…

"I want to thank you for that," she said. And Tidus backed away to look at her seriousness and happy smile.

She had to thank him. Just thinking about what he had just said made her think once more. It was like anything she had ever heard of. And Tidus had to be right about his motto. It was probably why he had to look forward just to get where he was today. There was so much to see, she didn't have to look in the situation she was in now. So what if she was getting married – that was a mistake! She didn't have to look at that, instead she just focused on what she had to do. Her first step to a rising summoner… And that was the most important thing to finish up on.

"You don't know how much I liked to hear that," she said with a smile, and she had meant it too.

"Wow," was all he could respond by, he no longer felt himself burning in embarrassment. She had actually complemented him! Amazing!...

There was a long pause between them until a very familiar piano tune had begun to play from inside the restaurant. Members and maesters were already beginning to slow dance with each key hitting another. The beautiful ballad that she was grown to when Lord Braska had sung this song many times as a small lullaby for her. And eventually when she heard it more often in parties, whether or not she was having fun, she would slow dance with others to it.

Although it wasn't as enjoyable as to what she was about to do.

She had a mischievous smile on her face as she stood, turning to face Tidus. He looked back at her worriedly, as if he was about to be struck.

"What's up?" he asked her, and he saw her stick out her hand to him.

"Do you?" she queried.

It was at that moment, he knew what she meant – and the thought of himself doing this with her gave him a chill sent down to his spine.

He grew nervous with his heart beating fast as he too began to stand up against her. He scratched his head, "Well… the problem is… I've never really-"

"I'll teach you," she quipped and before Tidus could even protest, Yuna started to bring his arms around her. His left wrapped around her waist, while his right entwined his fingers with hers.

_"You are totally nuts!" _Yuna screamed at herself, unaware about Tidus' own thoughts.

_"You are really going to screw up... Big time."_ Tidus bit his lower lip; touching her this close so fast was driving him to the point where it was driving him to the edge. And maybe if he gave it his all… a good slow dancer for her. And that was definite 'if'.

A few minutes and stepping Yuna's foot later, Tidus was instantly becoming used to his position, leading her around with each careful step, as they begun to become a lot more choreographed. They locked their eyes together several times and Tidus had to hold his breath at the beauty he saw in front of him. Without hesitation he pulled Yuna closer to him, and Yuna didn't even back down from the unspoken offer. She even leaned her head on his chest as she was soothed soundly by to the beautiful lyrics that followed along with piano keys tuning in every note.

_Did you ever think you could?_

_Do the things that you thought you would?_

_Did it ever occur to you that this could be your final day?_

_Did you go where you wanted to go?_

_Learn about what you wanted to know_

_Did you ever really give something back instead of always taking it?_

_Did you inspire the ones that you knew?_

_Make a difference to those who knew you_

_Did you finally figure out what makes us who we are today?_

_Don't waste another day_

_You know where you get one…_

_Don't waste another day_

_To do the things you haven't done…_

**END CHAPTER 13**

[Author's Notes I did my best I could to write my best at this chapter! Seriously! Lol. The lyrics above are both from the Spider-Man 2 OST: "Woman" by Maroon 5 and "Did You" by Hoobastank. LOL I used my imagination that "Did You" was really written for a piano piece. :-P Hmmm… but it wouldn't hurt to try it. ;-) And no… I can't slow dance at all really. . Well review everyone, and I'll see you soon!]


	14. And I Ran part 1

Author's Note - As always school has been a bit too hectic lately. I've been doing a lot of Mass Media projects that I have to get done by the end of this week, not to mention my English classes rolleyes. But I managed to get this chappy done ;-)

-oOo-

**Chapter Fourteen - And I Ran... (Part 1)**

Yuna knew that her afternoon would eventually die of boredom. Again, she had spent another lunch hour with Seymour and Yunalesca, both chattering away about the future wedding plans. As she sat there, sighing with her improper chair posture, she looked outside at the restaurant window. Early today she had to see a lot going on with Luca, and it bothered to an extent to find out that there was some type of festivities taking place. Seemingly with all the fun being outside. Obviously she had stumbled upon the festivities before the final championship games tomorrow.

"Yuna are you listening?"

She managed to drag her eyes back to her very cheery mother.

She faked a large smile, "Oh yes mother," she said sarcastically "I'm having so much fun in here talking about the same thing, while I could actually have more fun outside of here."

Her mother gave her a sour look, but Seymour only chuckled as he slithered his hand to grab hers. Yuna despised the feeling of his claw gripping her so tightly.

"My dear Yuna," he said winking at her "I just have to admit if you are to talk that way towards your lovely mother, than I refuse to let you speak to me that way in the following years to come..."

That took Yuna a back, her mouth nearly hanging loose with shock. Although she knew it was a bit expectant from someone like him. And the ass that he is...

Of course.

"I refuse to be wed to you," she audibly replied, and Seymour nearly perked up.

She stood up then and there feeling very satisfied at her new timing skills of how to leave when it was necessary... starting now.

"May I be excused?"

But before Yunalesca or Seymour could reply, they saw Yuna quickly ditching the luncheon and dashing out of the restaurant doors.

-oOo-

The day was seemingly exciting the way he saw it. It was nice to think that today was the day before the final game for the championship - and that just made it a little harder for him to resist going out and having some fun for once. Last celebration wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He supposed he just wasn't in the mood or maybe just too tired. However, he really wasn't able to forget that moment where he had bumped right into Yuna by accident...

"C'mon Ti! Let's go, quick!"

Tidus shook his head as he saw Rikku jump up and down frequently, her emotions well obvious of excitement and a bit hyper.

"Alright! Alright, Rikku! Chill out!" he chuckled, as well as the man right next to him.

"What he said," Wakka pointed out and shook his head, almost in a mock silence.

Rikku just shrugged, as she and the others began to walk towards the lively downtown city of Luca. She nearly squealed with joy as she saw red balloons floating into the sky above along with the sounds of live entertainment of music. The buildings swept with colorful banners and streamers, the breeze coming up lightly giving a dramatic, fun look of the city itself.

"Woah..." Tidus said as he began to stare above the bright shades of red, yellow and purple flying everywhere.

"Doesn't it look awesome?" Rikku smiled as she too began to look at the features around.

Wakka only chuckled as he saw the reaction of his companions... It was really going to be a long day.

-oOo-

Already Yuna was beginning to feel sick and for some reason she didn't know what exactly caused her to feel a clench in her throat. But she knew for sure that it was driving her crazy. She found herself flat on her now grumbling stomach - clearly desperate for some REAL food - while staring completely a blank at her room window. She knew earlier this morning was one that calmed her for maybe even just a little while, and that she found her own freedom and peace.

And now here she was in an afternoon where everyone was having fun while her mother and fiance were blabbing yet again about the Yevon-forbidden wedding. She growled it was about time that they had left the hotel and went to a long ass hour of a so-called meeting in who-knows-where.

She latched onto her pillow tightly - the more she thought about Seymour the more she had wanted to very badly punch him in his gut. And more and more had she thought that it was her number one goal in thought.

_'I can't live like this,'_ she thought to herself and she got up to open her window.

Yet again had she seen the beautiful decorations around her view of Luca, only this time the last time she heard a song playing was from the music sphere shop... but this time she was listening to actual live music being played by a very talented band.

She frowned; she never saw nor heard a live concert.

She saw another happy couple holding hands together taking a look at the very beautiful art being hung everywhere.

Yuna sighed and closed her eyes - she really couldn't imagine Seymour holding her hand. Instead she only saw darkness with him digging his claws into her tender flesh, with him grinning that wicked smile she despised.

But suddenly as soon as she began to open her eyes back slowly, something had caught her eye.

Blonde hair flowing freely with the steady breeze, blue eyes fixed upon the sky and no doubt about it that Yuna remembered those eyes of expression. She smiled to herself knowing that it was _him_.

She had remembered that tomorrow was his last game to play against the winner of today's for the championship. And what luck was that? Of course he wouldn't mind to spend some time around Luca for a while. Why not? He was a blitzball player after all; he could do whatever he wanted freely.

Unlike her of course.

She continued to watch him, with Tidus unaware of the blue and green eyes capturing his every action. Yuna had only wanted to hope to get out of the wreck that she was in...

_'Wait a minute,' _she paused and shook her head with a smile. She smacked her forehead and a giggle came out,

_'Of course! Why hope? Everything is out there!' _she told herself. And without hesitation she grabbed a duffel bag, nearly rushing to grabbing necessities for at least tonight, at the same time trying to figure out the plan herself. In her heart it was telling her that it was the perfect idea. However an overcoming fear began to tell her that it was stupid and she should put everything back where it belongs.

But she couldn't turn back now.

With that she began to open her room door - looking around to make sure things were cleared. She whispered a very silent and excited 'yes' as she tried to exit...

"And where are you going?"

Yuna paused with her heart sinking as if it was thrown to be washed away; she turned around only to be in a wide condition of surprise.

"Lulu?"

The black mage smiled as she crossed her arms in a discipline matter. Yuna laughed nervously, at times like this Lulu could a bit protective as her job as a servant and it was no joke to get Lulu angry. Too bad Yuna saw that the other way around. She supposed that it was what she had to do. Even if Lulu was one of Yuna's best friends.

"Yes, it's Lulu. Now can you tell me where you're going so suddenly?"

Yuna bit her lip, "Well... um, something happened at the very last minute."

The black mage just arched her brow, halting her by holding her shoulders down. "I don't think that's the reason." she replied.

Yuna swallowed, "Um, I'm meeting someone," she lied again but in actual reality that was a bit half of the truth.

Lulu then gave her a mock sly smile, "Oh? Really? Can you tell me who it is that you're meeting?"

Yuna sighed showing a sign of giving in - seriously, Lulu could ask questions all day and she would still win the battle.

"Lulu, do you remember Tidus? The one I had told you about?"

The black mage nodded, placing her hands still upon Yuna's shoulders, "Uh huh. The one man you had brought along to dinner with the others?"

Yuna nodded, "Yes. It's him..."

Lulu nodded, placing a hand below her chin, "And you want to go out to the festival to find him, correct?"

Yuna paused. Obviously, Lulu had hit the nail on the head. Could she really give out any other reason to meet the young blitzball player once more? Okay, so she didn't... but she knew she had wanted to. It had to be something to explain to Lulu for at least a guarantee to let her leave quietly. It just can't be another lie, otherwise, Lulu would never look at her the way she used to. And suddenly since this trip - her act of behavior DID change like her mother mentioned. _'Mostly rebellion,' _she thought.

Suddenly Yuna sighed and gave up, "I just got to meet him again, Lu!"

Lulu then looked at her as if it was an answer of a 'no'; refusing to let her go out there without anyone. But looking at the young girl that she had been watching since she could remember Lulu knew that someday that this young girl wanted to search for freedom. Freedom from everything her life wasn't supposed to be. She understood that she hated what she was, and that she just wanted to be the real Yuna for once. It kind of made sense to her; Lulu never had a certain freedom to be herself until she was old enough to get away. Now it was time to let Yuna do something for herself. If Yuna wanted to meet that man...

"Well? Who's stopping you?" she replied and smiled.

Yuna perked up and grinned, "Are you serious, Lulu?"

The black mage winked her ruby eyes gleaming, "I mean it, Yuna. Just make it back here before a panic starts, okay?"

Yuna hugged her tightly, "I will! Oh, thank you so much Lu! I owe you one!"

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

----------------------------

Author's Note - So ends part one :-) I had to divide the chapter with two parts because it'd take forever to read. But trust me, it gets better! 8D Oh and just a little random factoid: I couldn't think of a title for this chapter, so while I was playing GTA: Vice City (Another one of my favorite games! I LOVE IT!) I was listening to "I Ran" by A Flock of Seagulls and I thought it was perfect for this chapter. Plus, doesn't anyone find that song catchy?


	15. And I Ran part 2

Author's Note- Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm seriously promising myself to update more often. But since I just got my report card, I need to work hard in school still. Not that I didn't get any bad grades… I just want to do better than what I had. I hope everyone understands that… alright enough of me blabbing, on with Chapter 15!

-oOo-

**Chapter Fifteen – And I Ran… (part 2)**

Tidus could have sworn he had felt that familiar aura of someone he knew – watching him. He kept tried wandering his heavy blue eyes to see whoever was staring at him. Sensing that the exact person was near him. For some odd reason though, he hadn't felt bothered by it – in fact he was sort of used to it. With what all the publicity and the attention he receives as the one of the star blitzball players. It was supposed to be a lifestyle – being stalked carelessly by the press and paparazzi. Yet at the same time while feeling this insecurity, he imagined a pair of blue and green eyes gazing at his every move. He tried to hide his surprise then and in an instant didn't hesitate to turn around to run to her…

No one was behind him.

He shook his head, who was he kidding? It was only for one night that Yuna would accept him that way. He probably suggested that she was back to her aristocratic activities with the others. Or maybe even discussing her position of marriage. Yeah, why bother? It was none of his business anyways. He sighed, _'Maybe just my imagination',_ he thought to himself. He nodded with agreement continuing his suit to walk around the city metropolis. Although he did feel the certainty that she would be here anytime soon.

-oOo-

Yuna knew she wouldn't believe it as soon as she left her hotel room.

The city itself was just as better looking at it up close then watching from her beyond room window. The colorful drapes carelessly falling around the buildings, the breeze and sunny weather completely giving out the perfect day for some alone time… or for Yuna, some get away time…

She began to walk slowly around the many crowds browsing around the shops and concession stands filled with goods and valuables. Others had begun to gather around the many items she probably could afford. But she decided this wasn't the time to be spoiled. She saw the music sphere shop she had seen and heard earlier, and it was no surprise that her song was still playing. She turned to see the other stands nearby and she managed to smile at the jewelry stand, along with the man bribing others to buy the precious jewels as he called it.

"How about a beautiful necklace for a lovely lady?" he winked, holding out the white diamond studded necklace nearly sparkling out of the sun. She admitted very much, that it was a beautiful item. But she did have to go back…

She shook her head gently, "No thanks."

The man nodded in understanding, "Suit yourself, but I bet you will never find a necklace like this!" he called out.

The next thing Yuna knew, she heard the riveting loud chords from the electric guitar along with the loud and hyped fans jumping around to the rushed-pace beat. She couldn't deny the fact that she liked this type of this music. Before her engagement to Seymour, she had listened to this music genre since she could remember. It was something just to keep in touch with her feelings and what she was going through.

However afterwards, Yunalesca had denied letting her listen to what she called "noise". A little while she insisted that Seymour should listen to Yuna's "noise" to see what she was interested in before they were married. Seymour agreed but he had no idea what he was in for. And she could have sworn she saw his face grew pale while listening to the harsh screams of lyrics. She laughed to herself at that time. But of course, for mother's orders – her privileges to listening to what she wanted went out the window. And she never heard her music ever since…

That is until today… And she was now able to sing loudly without anyone telling her what to do.

But while getting her hopes up of being finally chain free.

"How long do we have to wait? My complexion will be ruined if we stay out here any longer!" Yunalesca pronounced nearly irritated, only to let Yuna's eyes wide with shock. How in the world?

"Yes, Lady Yunalesca. But we shall meet in a few minutes, all of us…" Another voice came along, placing a large claw on Yunalesca's shoulder. That voice had to only belong to Seymour.

Yuna gritted her teeth._ 'Wrong place, wrong time!' _she scolded to herself. If she was caught here, Yunalesca would instantly make her life even more complicated as it is now. And Seymour… who knows what crazy crap he might do. Yuna then quickly dodged into the crowd to make herself unnoticeable if only for a little while. While trying to get through the large crowd jumping wildly, she managed to grab a hat that was being passed around as a souvenir with a surprising symbol of the Besaid Aurochs on the cap. Yuna managed to place it on her head as a disguise and soon ran out of the crowd, hoping to at least hide until they were gone.

-oOo-

"Oooh! Check this one out!" Rikku squealed, overjoyed with surprise of the accessories she's been looking at for nearly half an hour.

Wakka sighed, he didn't really enjoy shopping, "It looks great," he said with no excitement. He was really too bored at looking at the choices of hats and sunglasses.

Rikku made a slight pout then stuck her tongue out for defiance, "Wakka! You're not even looking!"

Tidus only laughed. At times with Rikku and Wakka together in the same place where there were a lot of things that the perky young girl would enjoy having in her possession, well… Wakka was nearly out of his mind or actually out of this world. Usually Tidus would enjoy the strange remarks from Wakka only to be followed with the loud frustration from Rikku. It was entertaining, he admitted. Tidus thanked his lucky stars that he usually wasn't around when his companion would drag him to go shopping along with her.

"Aw! Give him a break Rikku!" Tidus joked, and Rikku only gave him a big grin.

"Not until he tells me which one looks better on me! These sunglasses or this hat!" she replied, holding out the items to Wakka's face. He could already see Wakka turning bright red – although he couldn't really tell if he was beginning to grow angry or embarrassed.

He was guessing embarrassment.

"Rikku!... Please? Can we just go?" Wakka wined, and that nearly sent Tidus back with tears of laughter. He was enjoying this too much.

"C'mon Wakka! Pick one!"

"Cut it will ya?

"Wakka!"

"Oh brudda…"

While Tidus was laughing with such enjoyment, he was nearly hurt just before the big game tomorrow. As soon as he turned around, he felt the very hard collision upon him. His head was nearly whirling but he could not feel his body. He knew for sure he hadn't broken anything but he couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy. Whoever had bumped into him was certainly going to get a piece of his…

"Yuna? What are you doing here?" he barely whispered, and she looked at him with eyes of worry.

Tidus then chuckled as he began to lift himself off the hard sidewalk, "We seriously need to find a better way to meet each other than this!" he joked.

Yuna laughed nervously and he helped her lifted herself from the collision, grabbing her hat that had fallen on the ground, instantly and quickly placing it upon her head. She wiped herself off and just stared at Tidus.

"Well…" she paused, seeing two others running to Tidus' side.

"Hey, you alright brudda?" Wakka asked, dusting his friend from the shoulder. Noting that there was dust on his material of clothes.

"That looked like it really hurt. Whoever did this to you is a piece of -"

Yuna just stared at the two companions near Tidus, standing there as if she was invisible.

But Tidus hadn't let go of her attention.

"Um Rikku, Wakka… This is Lady Yuna." He introduced, and he could tell that Rikku's face was becoming red of shock and embarrassment.

"Oh… my! It IS Lady Yuna!" she whispered. And Rikku was nearly beginning to feel the sudden rush of a headache as well. Hoping that she wouldn't faint at this very moment. She certainly knew that she was not dreaming nor making this up. She was actually seeing the very young woman in the flesh!

"Lady Yuna! What makes your presence here?" Wakka asked, and Yuna only looked down to the ground.

She could hardly breathe knowing that there was more than one pair of eyes watching over her. She had never met these two friends of Tidus and she knew that they meant no harm at all. But what was she supposed to say? Could she really give out the reason of defying her mother and fiancé's thoughts?

"Well, I just came by to have some time for myself," she then forced out a lovely parted smile, crossing her fingers that they'd ask of no more questions.

"That's great!" Rikku exclaimed jumping up and down in spite of herself.

Tidus only shook his head along with the small smile spreading on his lips. He was actually excited too, to have a woman he barely even knows come along. He had seriously wondered is to why she came to the festival in the first place. He didn't really mean to stereotype but Yuna seemed to him a very indoor girl – but afterwards knowing about last night's dinner and today.

It seemed that she was interested being free.

"Well um, Yuna… Would you like to hang out with us for today? I mean, if you don't mind?" Tidus managed to ask. He was actually surprised he asked that. He really figured that there was no way to get him to ask anything like that so quickly to a girl…

_'Why am I so nervous?' _he asked himself.

And for the first time for Yuna, she actually liked that question. She smiled and placed a hand on top of her hat.

"Why not?" she giggled.

Tidus then began to feel a very quick heart beat pacing fast in his chest. She had actually agreed to hang out with them! He had hoped for that answer as well…

"That's cool! Well, Yuna what would you like to do first?" Tidus gestured to the many attractions of the festival.

Yuna only shrugged with a light smile, "Anything new…"

-oOo-

Seymour pressed his lips tightly as he sat up in front of the other maesters of whom that had appeared sitting around the round table. Yunalesca at his side as well, sitting up in a favorable posture. He could already feel the coldness of the area but he had cared less of what the room temperature was around him, what he really cared for right now was getting everything settled.

He knew he had wanted to get everything done before the damn wedding – but everything seemed to go slower than what he had anticipated. None of the maesters had seemed to be helping him. He had planned everything so perfectly all these years as a maester and not once had he earned the gratitude for it. What else do these men want? He had done everything in the rule book! Now he was getting engaged to a woman that would increase the plan into something more favorable… more helpful than these pitiful men that they call themselves maesters. It was pathetic. It was no wonder that plenty of his kind hated these human beings.

He could think no more, for he was sitting along with the men he had dearly despised. Ready for the somewhat meeting he had arranged so forth. Could he really take much of all this pressure? Maester Mika looked at him, staring… And he began to feel that sudden of anger again as he began to seek the attention of the others.

_'Do not worry yourself. After Yuna and I devote our vows, I shall deal with everything under my control,'_

And with that, he began to chuckle darkly underneath.

END CHAPTER FIFTEEN

-------------------------------

Author's Note - Uh oh. What exactly is Seymour up to? Well – you'll just have to find out the next few chapters! Ha ha. ;-)


	16. Blueside

Authors Note: OMG, I feel terrible. I know I've been letting a lot of others down for the last year actually! But here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for… a new chapter! I guess I could say that I had a huge writer's block not to mention my computer had crashed and I wasn't able to have internet for a year! Can you believe it? A year! Xx But I actually made a new chapter since I finally got my creativity back again. I hope everyone enjoys it!

-oOo-

**Chapter Sixteen – Blueside**

Words couldn't describe the feeling that she was enduring right now.

For the very first time in such a long time she had finally felt that happiness that had been missing since she was a child.

Yuna smiled as she began to walk alongside with Tidus and her new acquaintances of Rikku and Wakka down the Marketplace of Luca. It was nice actually. Yuna kind of figured it was time for a change with exchanging conversations with people more her age. She always disliked talking with Seymour's class. Just because they were maesters made them deliberate that they were the dominant ones. It drove Yuna crazy listening to their crap about themselves. Every single one of them was similar anyways. Not to mention they were in a totally different generation than her. So it was quite obvious the things she talks about, the maesters had no interest in what so ever…

She smiled as Rikku began to stumble on her words of their conversation.

"L-l-lady Yuna. I mean Miss Yuna… I mean Mrs. Seymour, I mean…"

Yuna chuckled, "Just call me, Yuna."

Rikku blushed in embarrassment, "Heh hehe. Right."

Wakka then shook his head as he pointed to his Al Bhed comrade. "Don't mind her ya, she's just on the dorky side, you know what I mean." Wakka winked.

Rikku stuck out her tongue in defense, crossing her arms in an angry manner. "Crid ib, dippo!"

Tidus laughed, "Actually, Yuna, don't mind these two. They argue nearly all the time."

"DO NOT!" Wakka and Rikku replied.

Yuna only gave out a chuckle, maybe staying in Luca for the next few days won't be as bad the way she interpreted.

Tidus reluctantly smiled on her behalf. It was exciting to see Yuna again. Especially at the glancing beauty that nearly captured his attention. The curve of her lips sent him a slight wave of cheer that he nearly wanted to jump and yell delightfully. He would have never guessed she was so humble and gracious. She seemed like no other woman he had known or dated…

'_Ah, give it up loser… not a chance!'_ a voice whispered in a mockery tone. Tidus then gave out an arched brow of confusion – man, he was hearing things weirdly lately.

"So, Yuna… where's Seymour?" Tidus mentioned.

Yuna could have sworn she almost swallowed her own vomit. Out of the entire conversation, the worst question would have had to been that. Especially from someone she personally thought was attractive. She couldn't deny it really. She liked Tidus. She liked the way he was so cheerful and glad that he can live the way he wants to. She likes the fact that he was athletic and charismatic. He even had a perfect philosophy of life – the way she wants more than anything. He had such a great personality to a perfect tee… and those beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes…

'_Wow, what an embarrassment, Yuna.!'_

Receiving her attention signal once again, she turned to Tidus.

Well… should she lie or tell him the truth that she snuck just so she could meet up with him again?

Yuna coughed, "Well he has his duties to attend to. You know issues, politics, religion… I'm supposing."

Tidus kind of looked at her with a blank, as if he had known the truth about her day walk.

"Oh. I see." He replied.

Yuna nearly thanked her lucky stars that Tidus wasn't suspicious of her motives, it was a deep relief in exchange.

Tidus then reluctantly changed the subject, "Well, how about a bite to eat, anyone?" as he clapped his hands with joy.

Rikku rubbed her stomach, "Mmmm… Food sounds good to me!"

Wakka smirked, "Sure, why not? I mean it's the least we can do for Rikku. Who wants to eat the entire buffet."

Rikku then gave out a frightening glare towards Wakka, "Meyn!"

Wakka only rolled his eyes, "Whatever, sista."

Yuna then began to laugh light heartedly at the heated discussion between the two.

"Well," she said "Food smells good. Why not?"

Tidus then grinned, he was going to show her how life on a lower end of the spectrum between the Yuna who was marrying a renowned famous Guado, to the laid-back Yuna she was beginning to turn more and more out to be.

-oOo-

"Well?" Seymour questioned agitated.

The older maester then turned to Seymour sending him a very angered expression.

"I believe this whole thing is ludicrous! We shouldn't have to let these people suffer for our sake of power!" He argued.

Seymour then looked at the others as they all began to grow more silent for the sake of respect of viewing one another's opinion. It was the rule of the values of being a maester, to be able to handle criticism. Anyone who had broken these rules would be stripped from their titles. And that was that. No one ever disobeyed them.

Until Seymour began to claw deeply into the chair.

He stood up frantically as he stared at each and every master in the room, Yunalesca sat silently and equally afraid of what was about to come. She had seen Seymour's temper, yet she saw it more as a traditional value of trying to earn a stubborn someone's respect. So, she had let him continue with his view.

"Can you not see that Spira is falling apart? Can you see that the Al Bhed and Yevonites are not getting along? How far can we put up with this! We need this in order to set things right in this world! Don't you want to share that same peace as I do!" Seymour stated rather furiously.

"Seymour, I believe this statement is rather a negative one. I see that you are much more devoted to bringing Spira to peace. But that's just how nature works. You cannot change that." Maester Mika responded.

"So, what? Are you denying this idea of mine, ONCE AGAIN?" Seymour asked a bit more calm.

Maester Mika and the other maesters than began to whisper a debate, which was hard to tell by their sudden moving lips. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that the maesters then brought their arms forward in front of them.

"Gentlemen, it seems that Maester Seymour Guado has decided to put his idea on the map about Spira's peace issue. This seems to be as either a positive effect of Spira giving rebirth or a negative one, in which can lead to the Armageddon to our citizens as we know it." Maester Mike bellowed.

Seymour looked on with pure hatred. Yet once again when he had seek a hopeful alliance for his plan, it had been denied.

"All in favor of Seymour's project to be abolished permanently and shall never be discussed ever again say 'I'…"

And like Seymour's prediction nearly every master in the room had raised they're thumbs up and repeated the agreement.

Seymour then sighed as he returned to his seat, placing his sharp claw in front of his face in frustration.

"I am sorry Seymour…" Maester Mika told him, "But you have been overruled."

Seymour then took a glare at everyone at his table. If none of these maesters would seek to be his main source of his plan after the wedding… then it seemed to him that he was more likely on his own. He stared at Mika for the longest of times then began to grin a more sinister one.

'_Surely Mika and all other maesters over underestimated me. Everyone in Spira WILL pay!'_ he thought to himself.

Seymour then took a glance at Yunalesca as she basked with a sudden beauty much more of a similarity to her own daughter.

'_Ah, and my Yuna. My own lovely soon to be wife, IS the key to everything….'_

END CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Author's Note – Woo hoo! I FINALLY got this Chapter finished! I have to apologize for my long absence however. I know I disappointed everyone :-( gets on her knees I ask for your forgiveness! I hope everyone enjoys this story thus far. I kind of gave out a teeny hint of Seymour's little plan. Of course, I'm keeping that a secret ;-) Hee.

Oh! If anyone is a fan of The Nightmare Before Christmas, I have begun writing a fic about that as well. Please look for that in the near future! Toodles!


	17. The Crowd

Author's Note – So it seems that writer's block loves to take a fresh grip on me. How shameful! turns hand into fist

However, I haven't forgotten about this fan fic of mine. When FFXII was released, I knew that I missed writing about Tidus, Yuna and what would happen here. Well long story short, I don't want this fic to die on me – so I had to revive it if you will. Thank you to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate that you haven't forgotten this story.

On another note – this chapter starts with the lyrics to Sally's Song. I thought it be a good place to speak with Yuna's feelings in this chapter. Expect something similar to appear in later chapters. Who knows, maybe your favorite song will appear. ;)

-oOo-

**Chapter Seventeen – The Crowd  
**

* * *

Although I'd like to join the crowd  
_In their enthusiastic cloud  
__Try as I may it doesn't last  
__And will we ever end up together?  
__-- _**Sally's Song**_, **Nightmare Before Christmas  
**___

* * *

The group laughed endlessly as they sat comfortably in a booth table, trying very hard to be polite to the other customers who were consuming their servings of food.

Wakka had continuously cracked on jokes while Tidus made a few comebacks of his own. Rikku was listening as she sipped on her orange soda making sure that the guys didn't go too far out of line. She knew obviously that guys tend to have competition blood running through their veins. And it was an unfortunate position to be in, basically being drawn into the middle during arguments. Especially, when it came to blitzball.

Yuna however, seemed quite content and especially happy to watch the amusement. She liked the humor, and she loved to laugh. Humor wasn't essential in her everyday life – and it felt like a complete new thing when the guys began to crack a bunch of jokes on one another. The feeling of just smiling too just made Yuna even brighter.

"Wakka you were drunk that night! It was terrible! You completely had that girl and you blew it by blowing chunks on her shirt!" Tidus laughed and Rikku covered her mouth hiding a giggle. It was beginning to turn into something a bit more personal.

"'Ey shuddup, brudda!" Wakka replied crossing his arms.

Rikku then decided to intervene before Wakka started to take the joking seriously.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough for today. No more jokes – until tomorrow."

Tidus and Wakka both nodded in a yes, although Tidus more likely took it on a lighter note knowing that he would be able to pick on Wakka soon with Rikku's bad memory in touch.

Yuna laughed.

'_I really haven't laughed in so long…'_

Yet she knew after this moment, she would never achieve the same type of laughter again in a long time.

-oOo-

Lulu relaxed quietly as she read her book in her lodge room. Taking all the tension and responsibility off her shoulders for once. It may have seemed like an easy job to many observers to watch over little Yuna grow older – but it was exhausting at the same time. Lulu also knew that Yuna was much old enough to decide what were the wrongs and rights in life, however, Yunalesca thought otherwise.

Lulu loved Yuna very much as if she was her own daughter. She took care of her when her father had left, and her mother was needed for other areas of help. All the way until now – who was now a young woman to be wed.

It pained to see Yuna act like this – she knew Yuna disapproved the marriage. In fact, Lulu was the first person to find out that Yuna had wanted to be a summoner. But Lulu knew there was not a damn thing to do about it – and it drove her crazy.

Lulu then set down the book as she looked at time on the wall clock.

"Two in the afternoon," she stated taking a deep breath then turning her head to take a glance of the outside from her window.

She was sure that Yuna was perfectly fine – Yuna had an ability to get around so fast. Although Luca was slightly larger than Besaid, she knew that Yuna could manage herself.

She just hoped that she would make it back in time before the two people that would constantly blame her and harass her of wrong doing would come back…

-oOo-

'_So what could I do to make this plan work?'_ Seymour contemplated while walking back to the place to where he stayed, by his side was Yunalesca pleasantly disgusted with the afternoon weather.

"Please Seymour… could we at least stop at a restaurant and rest? It's so hot!" she replied heatedly, trying very much to avoid the sun's burning rays.

Seymour paid no attention and began to stare at the concrete sidewalk still majoring on what his formal plan would be. He wasn't so sure how he would pull something so extreme and over the top but he knew Yuna would be somewhere along the line on this. This brought a big grin on his face as he lifted his head only to be met by a slightly shocking slap by Yunalesca.

"Seymour! I am resting whether you like it or not! I am not going to walk around and look a bundle of mess!" she scolded.

But Seymour had not said anything and shrugged leading her towards the nearest entrance to a café.

The same café – where Yuna and her acquaintances were staying…

-oOo-

Yuna couldn't quite place where the conversation was at that point but she knew Tidus had been talking specifically to her. It wasn't that she didn't want to listen, but for some reason there was a feeling of getting up and leaving for the benefit of her safety.

Tidus continued to talk while chewing on his cheeseburger and fries, but Yuna just sat there staring at the entrance of the café. It was rather small but highly tasteful of the scenery. She wandered her eyes for a few until she heard a slight calling of her name.

"Yuna? You okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Tidus spoke clearly indicating that he had digested his food.

It was that very moment she had wished she never looked.

**END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

* * *

Author's Note – Uh oh. Something is going to happen. I wonder how Yunalesca and Seymour are going to react when they find out Yuna didn't stay where she was supposed to be. Well, we'll just have to see folks! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	18. LONG AWAITED UPDATE

**UPDATE:** I know I shouldn't make any excuses for my long absence and I don't really have a good explanation why I haven't updated. All I can really say is that I've been busy with life and with that, I apologize to anyone who's waited so long for an update. I have had a severe writer's block with most of my fiction works, and they've been on hiatus for 2 years now. I manage however to save at least one creative muse and it's with this fic actually. This fic holds great importance to me: it was my first fic and one that I'm very proud of. I really don't want it to completely die. My writing may not be as good as it once was, but I really would love to complete this story.

To my many reviewers thank you so much for your kind support. I hope you understand and I hope I haven't let you down. Please look forward to an update very soon!

With Love,

_- TW _


End file.
